The Uzumaki Pirates
by NinjaGogeta
Summary: Uzumaki D. Naruto is a young pirate, who sets sail into the sea to learn the truth of what happened to the legendary Senju Pirates 18 years ago. Read the epic rise- and the tragic fall- of the Uzumaki Pirates.
1. Chapter 1

**Sup minna-san, NinGo here. I know, I know, why am I starting _another_ fic? Well, I can't think of what to do next for A Soul In Chains, I currently have no desire to write Get Your Game On, Dattebayo! at the moment, and Ambitions Revived- well I'll still be updating that- besides, I can write what I want! Ever since I bought One Piece Pirate Warriors a week ago, I've been coming up with this fic; and this time, I'm a man with a plan! I've done so much planning with this fic- I've planned the way the story's going to go- twice- the enemies and their abilities, as well as how it will end. Basically, since this is an adventure, I've planned the beginning, the end, and I have ideas for the middle, but not many, as I want it to feel like an adventure- spontaneous. Though I have planned the first arc already.**

**This story starts ten years before canon when Naruto is 13, so he was born 23 years before canon started, and one year before the Great Age began. Also, can I say what a pain it is figuring out when things happen on the One Piece World Timeline? It's a headache I tell ya.**

**Anyway, if you haven't played Pirate Warriors, I definitely recommend it. My best character is Zoro, who I swear is an S rank machine! Everyone uses Whitebeard on the challenges, so I want to do well with Zoro- he's like a samurai, and samurai are epic. Oddly enough, my second best character is Usopp of all people.**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

"I'll say it again, Naruto; you are an idiot, and I won't get dragged into your crazy scheme."

"Yeah, well why the heck are you here then?"

"…Shut up." A young boy, around thirteen years old with black spiky, said with a glare. The boy's black eyes drilled into the grinning blonde boy before him, annoyed coal meeting gleeful cerulean. The boy moved his glare from his friend to the door before them. "What the hell are we even doing breaking into the Chief's room anyway?" Naruto pouted angrily with a glare.

"That old man is hiding something from me, Sasuke, I just know it!" he yelled, pointing at the closed door "Gramps has something hidden in there, and I want to know what it is!" he crossed his arms and glared down at the floor. "Stupid old man, being all like "Now, Naruto, don't go in there-blah blah blah!" that jerk!" he stomped his foot childishly, and Sasuke's eye brow twitched.

"You know, the Chief doesn't even have to let you live here. You should be grateful he even keeps you around." Naruto glared at him.

"Geez, who's side are you on?" Sasuke sweatdropped.

"Let's see, how about the side of the guy who can turn into an ape and hit harder than a cannon ball?" Sasuke suddenly smirked at his friend. "You know, when Chief Sarutobi finds out that you've been sneaking around his room while he's not here, he's going to aim one of those monkey fists right at you." Naruto scoffed.

"Che, that damn monkey geezer will be useless if I run into the ocean. He can't get me then!" and with that, he turned to the closed door. "Enough stalling! Let's get this door open!" Sasuke sighed and walked up next to him.

"Don't even know why I'm here…stupid blonde moron…" he grumbled, before the two of them grabbed hold of the door handle. Giving each other a nod to show their readiness, they began to pull on the door as hard as they could, but to no avail. They put their feet on the door to aid with their pulling, and their faces twisted in effort, veins comically bulging along their necks. Finally, with simultaneous grunts, the two let go, collapsing to the floor. "I-I'm guessing t-that the door is locked." Sasuke panted with a deadpan. Naruto groaned and stood up, his hands fisting his hair.

"Ah damn it, I really wanted to get in!" he whined. With a sigh he lent against the door, before yelping as he fell backwards. Sasuke stared in stupefaction as the door swung open.

"…The damn door opens inwards…" he muttered, bangs covering his eyes as he shook in irritation. As Naruto rubbed the back of his head, he was startled as a shadow fell over him. Slowly, he looked up to see Sasuke standing over him, with a visible dark aura around him.

"Umm, Sasuke-"

"IDIOT!"

SMACK

"GAH! The hell Sasuke?!" Naruto cried, holding his head in pain. Sasuke shook in annoyance, getting right up in Naruto's face.

"Why the hell were you _pulling_ it, you moron!" he yelled, his mouth stretching to ridiculous lengths as he did so. He was knocked back as Naruto returned the favour.

"Screw you Sasuke! You were pulling it as well!" Sasuke flinched back, before pushing against Naruto's forehead.

"I just did what you were; I thought you knew what you were doing! Well I'm never going to make that mistake again!" Naruto growled and pushed back.

"Well it's not like I've ever opened that door before, Sasuke!"

"Everyone knows doors open inwards, dumb ass!"

"No, secret doors always open outwards to trick people; and I'll say it again- YOU WERE PULLING IT TOO!"

"IDIOT!"

"BASTARD!" the two growled, before turning away with their arms crossed. Sasuke stormed off towards the front door.

"Whatever, I'm done with this. I helped you get the door open so I'm not needed here- not like I ever was! But then again, you've already proven you're too stupid to even open a door properly." Naruto ran after him.

"YOU WERE PULLING IT TOO, BASTARD!" he screamed from the doorway, and receiving a middle finger for his trouble. With one last growl he slammed the door shut and stomped back to the Chiefs room. "Stupid bastard…thinks he's so smart; yeah well he was pulling it too." He grumbled, before looking around his caretaker's room curiously. "Wow, this room sucks. Not even a spot of orange!" Chief Sarutobi's room was a moderate size of twelve feet by twelve feet, with a queen sized bed in the middle. On the right hand side of the bed was a medium sized wardrobe, and on the left was a small nightstand. On the nightstand was an antique lock box, gilded with a thin gold plate coating.

Naturally the box caught Naruto's attention, considering that it was rather shiny, as well being as the only interesting thing in the room. He slinked his way over to the box, before picking it up. He held it to his ear and shook it, grinning when he heard something rattle about inside. "Sweet, this must be what the old man's hiding!" holding the box at arm's length, he noticed the small padlock on the front of the box. He frowned "How the heck am I supposed to open this? It's like someone doesn't want it opened…I'm glad Sasuke isn't here- that was pretty stupid." Sweatdropping at his less than intelligent thought, he sat on the bed and cradled the padlock in his right hand. He fiddled with the shackle, and to his surprise it popped right out of the locking mechanism. "Huh, that was easy. It's almost as if the old man thought I wouldn't try and open it…or he thought I was so stupid that I'd just give up when I saw the padlock. Well screw you old man! Uzumaki D. Naruto never gives up!" Not realising how little sense his 'deduction' into the Chief's thoughts actually made, he removed the padlock and opened the box. "What the hell? Why does the old man have fruit in a box? That's just weird!"

Sitting in the box was the strangest fruit Naruto had ever seen. It reminded him of a pinecone, with what looked like seed scales lying flat and pointed downwards from the top. On a closer inspection of the fruit, he could see thin veins running down each 'scale'. The fruit was a multitude of colours, red, brown and orange, which made it awesome in Naruto's book. On the end, on a stalk, was a leaf.

"Ah man!" Naruto whined, dropping the fruit back in the box "This is what the old man was hiding? Some dumb fruit! Bleh, screw this." Putting the padlock back on, Naruto put the box back on the nightstand and walked to the door. "I'm going to get some Ramen." He slammed the door shut and went out to the local ramen stand.

* * *

"I can't believe this day!" Naruto complained as he entered his home, once again slamming the front door shut. "First I find that dumb fruit instead of treasure or something else cool, and then Ichikaru Ramen's closed early!" he went to the kitchen and opened all the cupboards, becoming further depressed when he found them empty. "Damn it! There's nothing to eat!" he slumped down against the kitchen counter in defeat. "Gah, I'd even eat fruit or vegetables I'm so hung-" he sat up, a look of realisation dawning on his face. "Of course, that fruit in gramps's room!" scrabbling to his feet, he ran to the Chief's room and flung open the door. Grabbing the box of the nightstand, he pulled of the padlock and removed the fruit from within. He stared at it, getting a strange feeling from the weird fruit. "Hmm, gramps would be pretty pissed if I ate this, he's probably been saving this…meh, I'll just get him another one." Opening his mouth wide, he took a large bite out of it, and his eyes bulged in disgust. "Ewuh! Whu da fuf?" he forced the fruit down his throat, before sticking his tongue out at the taste. "Eww! This tastes like ass!" despite his complaints of the taste, he subconsciously brought the fruit back up to his mouth, before shoving it back in and swallowing the rest of it.

He gagged as the flavour of the fruit hit his taste buds once again, but still he swallowed it, his instincts warning him against spitting it out. Once he had swallowed it, he ran out of the room back into the kitchen. Almost tearing off the tap while doing so, he turned the water faucet on full blast and stuck his open mouth under it. Once he felt he had destroyed any remains of the disgusting flavour, he pulled away and turned the tap off. As well as having his mouth clear of the taste of the fruit, he felt oddly invigorated. "Yosh! I'm feeling full of energy!" running out into the back garden, he stopped as he felt the sunlight hit his skin. "Woah…" he whispered in awe, feeling great all of a sudden. Shaking his head he ran over to a training post and began punching it. "I'll do one hundred punches, then one hundred kicks! Yaah!"

For several minutes Naruto continued to punch the post, bathed in the late afternoon sunlight. Even though it was late- about seven o'clock in the evening, the sun was still strong. This is because that the island where Naruto lived, Konoha Island, had 18 hours of sunlight a day. It was because of this that the island had its name sake- hundreds of trees with a multitude of different species of leaves. The strangest thing about Konoha Island was that although there were hundreds of species of leaves, there was only one type of tree on the island. A single tree could have about 30 different species of leaves on them, a mystery that was of interest to many botanists from all four corners of the sea. Even the legendary botanist Noland was unable to figure out how this happened- although that could be one of his equally legendary lies.

As for the reason Naruto was punching a post, it was a part of his dream- to become a pirate. Ever since they were young, he and Sasuke had been enamoured by the stories that Chief Sarutobi had regaled to them of his life as a pirate. In his youth, the old man had been a member of the Senju Pirates- a pirate crew with an ancient history. 100 years ago, the Senju Pirates and their long time enemies the Uchiha Pirates formed an alliance, and had built Konoha no Sato- the Village of the Tree Leaves. They did so in order to house the many refugees they had picked up- people who had lost their homes thanks to the World Government. Just as it happens, some of those refugees were the Uzumaki Clan, and Captain Hashirama of the Senju Pirates fell in love with the head of the clan; Uzumaki Mito. After setting up the village, many of the Senju and Uchiha Pirates left their crews to settle in the village and they were the first members of the Senju and Uchiha clans respectively. The two pirate crews then set sail for further adventure, although the Senju Pirates left without Hashirama, who decided to stay to protect and rule the village. His younger brother, Tobirama, took over his position of Captain.

The stories that Sarutobi told the pair were both those of his own adventures, and those of his fathers, Sarutobi Sasuke, who had been a member of the Senju Pirates at the time of Konoha no Sato's founding. He had amazed the young boys with tales such as the Island of giant animals, the awe inspiring yet terrifying sight of the Aqua Laguna, and the Senju Pirate's battle with the Kinkaku Pirates, which led to the death of Senju Tobirama, who died after 40 years of captaincy. It was after that battle that Sarutobi was made the new Captain of the Senju Pirates, as he was Tobirama's apprentice. For a further thirty years, Sarutobi led the Senju Pirates, before Sarutobi retired and left the Senju Pirates to a man called Namikaze Minato. With his successor chosen, he went back to Konoha, and eventually became the new chief.

As Naruto continued to punch the post, what he didn't notice was that it was starting to crack, so lost in thought was he about his own past. Just over 13 years ago, his mother- Uzumaki D. Kushina, a member of the Senju Pirates, returned to the village. Heavy with both pregnancy and tragedy, she revealed that the Senju Pirates had been wiped out, leaving her as the sole survivor. She was unable to reveal just who had destroyed the crew; only that upon the enemy's sails was a red cloud. Since she had been pregnant, the rest of the crew gave their lives so that she alone could escape. Months later, she gave birth to Naruto, only to die a year later. Since she was perfectly healthy at the time of her death, the doctors could only guess that she died of a broken heart, the sacrifice of her old crew wearing too heavily upon her. However, this theory was debatable, seeing as she died smiling.

CRACK

Naruto stopped punching, alarmed by the fact that he no longer had anything to punch. He had smashed the training post in half. The other half of the post was lodged into the garden fence, and Naruto looked at his uninjured hand in awe. Slowly, a grin crept onto his face, and he leapt into the air in joy. "Yahoo! I'm getting stronger!" a chuckle from behind him caused him to turn around.

"That you are, Naruto-kun." Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Chief of Konoha said with a warm smile. Naruto grinned and held up his thumb.

"Damn straight gramps! At this rate I'll even surpass you!" this caused the elderly man to laugh heartily at his young charges words.

"Ha ha, I have no doubt you will my boy." He chuckled, shaking his head slightly, before turning back to the house. "To celebrate you rising strength, I'll make you some ramen." Naruto blinked, before his grin spread across his face.

"Awesome!" he cheered, running past Sarutobi and into the house. Sarutobi chuckled, before looking back at the training post with narrowed eyes. A small smirk rose on his face, and with a shake of his head he followed Naruto inside.

* * *

"Ah, that was great old man! Not as good as Ichiraku's, but pretty damn good!" Naruto said as he finished off his fourth bowl of ramen. Sarutobi chuckled at the boy's bluntness.

"Yes, that was an enjoyable meal if I do say so myself." He smirked, before continuing. "I think I'll have some fruit for dessert." Naruto froze and his head turned in horror as Sarutobi made his way to his room. "I've been saving a delicious and rare piece of fruit for some time now." Naruto's mouth slowly opened, before he jumped from his chair and ran in front of the man. "Is something wrong, Naruto-kun?" Sarutobi asked innocently. Naruto swallowed nervously.

"Er…well, kinda- I mean…" he stuttered, much to the old man's amusement. "Er…that is to say…ikindabrokeintoyourroomandatethefruitintheboxbutit'snotmyfaultitwasopenandifyoudidn'twantsomeone  
openingitthenyoushouldhavelockeditandSasukewastheretoosoreallyit'salsokindahisfaultbutyouwouldn'toflikeditanywayittastedlikeasssoreallyididyouafavour!" he breathed in a large gulp of air, and Sarutobi was impressed by how much he could fit into one breath.

"So you broke into my room, opened my lock box and ate the fruit inside?" Sarutobi summed up, and Naruto nodded sheepishly. He chuckled, before patting him on the head. "It took you long enough." Naruto looked up with wide eyes, and the old man smirked again. "I was expecting you to go in there weeks ago. Think about it, if I really didn't want you going into my room, don't you think I would have locked it?" Naruto blinked in confusion.

"Wait…you mean you were waiting for me to sneak into your room?" Naruto asked, and Sarutobi nodded.

"Of course; what kind of pirate would you be if you listened to authority? I was also expecting you eating the fruit…which, from the look on your face, I'm guessing you have no idea what it was?" he asked, and sighed when Naruto shook his head negatively. "Naruto, did you not listen when I told you of the Devil Fruits?" he groaned when he saw Naruto's blank face. "Of course not; if it has nothing to do with Pirates then you won't listen." He muttered. "Listen this time, Naruto-kun. The Devil Fruits are mystical fruits that grant the eater incredible powers. That's how I can turn into a Monkey Human; I ate the Hito Hito no Mi, Model: Saru. It is a Zoan type, which allows the possessor to transform into a hybrid of a certain animal." Naruto nodded, a semi-confused expression plastered his face. "There are three types of Devil Fruit in total. There is Zoan, Paramecia- which allows someone to produce something, control the environment, or alter their body structure- and last but most certainly not least, Logia." Naruto's eyes widened as Sarutobi rose his fist, and he flinched as the fist flew towards his face.

However, he was shocked when instead of the fist colliding with his face, his head exploded into leaves. He could only describe what he was feeling as an out of body experience. He looked in awe at his headless body, before the floating leaves in the air reconvened back into the form of his head. He back peddled away from Sarutobi, a freaked out expression on his face. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" he screamed in terror. Sarutobi laughed.

"That, Naruto-kun, is the power of Logia type fruits. It turns the devourer's body into an element, or in your case, leaves." Naruto's mouth was agape at this point, and Sarutobi couldn't help but chuckle again. "The Devil Fruit you ate was the Zawa Zawa no Mi, which allows you to create, control and turn into leaves." Naruto blinked, before screwing up his face.

"What good are leaves? That sound like a wussy power!" he whined, and Sarutobi sighed.

"Not at all, Naruto-kun; there are much worse Devil Fruits that people have been able to use effectively in combat. Why, I once fought someone who could turn into bubbles, and that was one of the hardest fights of my life!" Well, not really, but that guy was no push over. The small white lie did have an effect on Naruto, however, as the young boy looked thoughtful. "Now, Naruto-kun, although Devil Fruit powers can be valuable assets, they do come with their downsides. Not only can you never swim again, but you can still be injured and restrained by a material called Seastone, which negates Devil Fruit powers. Also, Logia types are weak to elements that are deadly to their own. For example, you would have a hard time fighting anyone who could use fire." Naruto's eyes had widened (again) at one part of the explanation.

"WHAT! I can't swim now? What kind of pirate can't swim?!"

"Many pirates have eaten Devil Fruits, including me if you've forgotten." Sarutobi corrected him. Naruto still looked upset though. "Don't worry Naruto-kun, even though you can't swim, that's what friends and crew mates are for." Naruto nodded slowly, before a grin grew on his face.

"Ha, just wait 'til Sasuke sees this! He's going to be so jealous!" Naruto cheered. Sarutobi shook his head in amusement.

"Well, Naruto-kun, how would you like my help to train your new power?" Naruto grinned and gave the Chief a thumbs up.

"Sure, let's do it!"

* * *

4 years later

Naruto looked at the small boat that Sarutobi gave him for his 17th birthday last year. It was a fine vessel, with enough room for around five people to live on comfortably. Naruto was wearing an orange shirt with a knee length red coat over the top of it. Along the bottom of the cloak were black flames. It had been a farewell gift from the Ichiraku Ramen stand, who though sad to see their best customer go, wished him all the best. He also wore black trousers with orange cuffs, as well as wooden sandels. He grinned as his eyes caught sight of the swirl on the ships sail- his own personal pirate emblem.

"What the hell is that eye sore supposed to be?" a drawling voice asked from behind him. Turning around, he saw his best friend, Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke was wearing a long sleeved white shirt, which was open halfway down his torso, showing of his chest to the world. He also wore white cargo trousers that were tucked into black combat boots, and diagonally on his lower back was a sword- a chokutō to be exact- which was held in place by a red rope. He was eyeing the sail with distaste. Naruto grinned and pointed at the emblem.

"That's our Jolly Roger!" Sasuke's eye twitched slightly.

"How is that a Jolly Roger?" he asked, incredulity lacing his voice "It's just a swirl, it doesn't even have a cross bones on it!" Naruto growled and took a few steps towards him.

"Every pirate has a cross bones on it, if our emblem had one then it wouldn't be unique." He rubbed under his nose, looking to the left slightly. "Also it looks stupid with the swirl." Sasuke's eye twitched again, but before he could say anything else, he was hit in the back of the head. A yelp of pain confirmed that Naruto had been hit as well. He glared at the person who hit him.

"Damn it, what the hell Sakura?!"

The woman in question was an attractive, pink haired girl the same age as her two friends. She wore a red top with black gloves, boots, shorts, a short grey apron skirt, and grey elbow protectors. Her pretty face was screwed up in anger as she glared at the two men before her. "I don't want you two fighting before we even set off! I'm the one who has to fix you up, Sasuke-kun." He twitched at the reminder that he could never touch Naruto in their fights lately.

'Damn Devil Fruit.'

"Geez, Sakura-chan, did you have to punch me that hard?" Naruto whined as he clutched the back of his head. "I couldn't even avoid that one!" Sakura humphed.

"Well you should train your reflexes more then. What if I was an enemy, I could have killed you just then, Devil Fruit or not." Naruto grumbled something, and she raised an eye brow. "What was that?"

"Nothing!" he said quickly, sweating slightly. Sasuke sighed as he glanced at Sakura- he almost preferred her when she fawned over him constantly when they were younger- almost. But, ever since she started fixing them up after their fights for medical practice- which was practically every day- she quickly became frustrated with how often she had to tend to them. He shook his head, before turning to Naruto.

"Anyway, my point is why the heck is the Uzumaki Clan symbol on that sail? It's almost like you think you're the Captain or something." He smirked when Naruto glared at him.

"Well, if you want we can fight for the Captain position, but we all know you can't touch me." Naruto said with a grin. Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

"Hn, it's not like you can actually touch me that often." They continued to glare at each other, and Sakura began to feel nervous.

'Please, for the love of Gold Roger don't let these two fight right now! Those monsters could destroy the ship!' suddenly, the two threw their hands at each other, and she sweatdropped when she saw their fingers.

"Ha, paper beats rock! Take that you bastard!" Naruto cheered, while Sasuke slumped slightly. Sakura's sweatdrop grew.

'They decided such an important issue with Rock-Paper-Scissors?'

Naruto jumped on to the back of the boat, and turned to them with a grin. "Right! Today, the Uzumaki Pirates set off for adventure and riches!" Sakura and Sasuke looked at each other, before smiling (or smirking in Sasuke's case) at their captain.

"Right!"

"Hn."

Naruto's grin grew, and he turned around to look at the calm waves of the North Blue Sea; his face grew sombre as he remembered his real reason for becoming a pirate. 'Even if it kills me, I'll find out what happened to the Senju Pirates!'

Sarutobi watched from a nearby cliff as the Uzumaki Pirates cast of and set sail for their very own adventure. 'Good luck, Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun, Sakura-kun. I hope that all of your dreams come true.' He thought with a large grin. 'Ah, reminds me of when I first set sail on the Mokuton with Captain Tobirama.' His face fell into a frown. 'I just hope that they don't suffer the same fate as the Senju Pirates.' He smiled again as he turned to a grave stone that overlooked the sea. "I'm sure you would be proud of him, Kushina-san." He said, before leaving for home. "It's going to be quiet around here without you, Naruto-kun."

Chapter End

* * *

Translations

Zawa Zawa- the onomatopoeia used as a sound effect in Japanese manga for the sound of rustling tree leaves.

Mi- Fruit

Hito- Human

Saru- Monkey

* * *

Uzumaki Pirates

Captain- Uzumaki D. Naruto

First Mate- Uchiha Sasuke

Doctor- Haruno Sakura

* * *

**Well there we go, tell me what you guys think, if you're interested, and whether or not you'd like to see more. Even if you don't I have big plans for this fic, and I can only hope I can accomplish them.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok guys, here's the start of the first arc- The Pirate Brothers arc. Had fun writing this chapter and I'm looking forward to the next chapter. This arc will probably be about 2 chapters long- 3 at the very most.**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

The calm waves of the North Blue Sea glittered under the light of the harsh midday sun. The salty sea air graced the tongue, and the sound of Seagulls cawing as they swooped down to pluck unfortunate fish out of the water, was the only sound that could be heard for mil-

"HOW IS IT POSSIBLE TO BE THAT STUPID?!" a loud scream pierced through the calm quite of the ocean, causing the fish to swim far away from a small ship that traversed the waves. Sasuke twitched in annoyance, reeling in his fishing rod with a twitch.

"Damn it, Sakura, you've scared all the fish away." He growled, glaring at the ships resident Doctor. Said woman glared back, and it took all of his mental discipline not to flinch.

"Well excuse me for being a _little_ frustrated right now." She spat, before throwing a scalpel at their Captain, who yelped as he dispersed into leaves to avoid the projectile. She turned her glare onto the cloud of leaves, pointing another scalpel at them "Turn back now and take your beating like a man!" she growled, and the leaves quivered in place. Sasuke sighed, before recasting his rod.

"Calm down woman, and maybe I'll be able to catch us damn some fish." Sakura huffed, glaring at her Captain again.

"I shouldn't be surprised after all these years but seriously, Naruto how do you forget to bring any sodding food with us?" she asked incredulously. "The only thing on this ship is about 2 dozen barrels of water, and half of them are yours!" The leaves reformed into Naruto's head and torso, confident that he was no longer in danger of being stabbed.

"I was excited ok; so excited I didn't even consider bringing any food." He said, before picking up a barrel and chugging from it. This caused Sakura to twitch.

"And yet you brought water!" she replied with a scowl. "How do you remember water and not food?" Naruto put down the barrel and shrugged- the rest of his body reforming as he did so.

"Well, the Zawa Zawa no Mi makes me need more water than normal people- I'm a Leaf Human after all. I need to keep hydrated or else my throat starts to shrivel up like a dying leaf." Sakura twitched yet again.

"YOU STILL NEED TO EAT! HOW DO YOU EVEN OVERLOOK THAT FACT?!" she screamed, almost pulling her hair out in frustration. Sasuke growled again as he saw a fish swim away from his hook. With a growl he pulled his rod out of the water and threw behind him in frustration.

"Well we can forget about catching any fish." He growled, and Sakura flushed in embarrassment.

"Sorry, Sasuke-kun, but Naruto's just so…words can't even begin to describe him." She sighed, and Naruto grinned.

"I know, I'm pretty awesome right?!" Sakura's face twisted in rage, before she grabbed Naruto by the collar.

"PRETTY STUPID MORE LIKE!" she roared as she shook him. Leaves began to fall from him as he was pulled back and forth several dozen times. Finally, she let go with a huff, and Naruto fell to the floor, his eyes swirling. "What the hell are we going to do about food? God knows where the next island is." Naruto sat up, holding a hand over his mouth in nausea. He closed his eyes for a second, before leaping to his feet. A shadow passed overhead, and Naruto looked up to catch an amusing sight.

Caw

Splat

"AND NOW THE BIRDS ARE SHITTING ON ME! COULD THIS GET ANY WORSE?!" Sakura screamed, before storming off inside, closing the door with a mighty slam. Naruto snickered, and looked up with a smirk. Sasuke followed his gaze, and he too smirked at what he saw. They looked at each other, and Naruto grinned, before raising his hands up to the sky.

"Kamisori Danmaku!" he yelled, and a flurry of leaves flew from his arms and into the sky. A moment later, a symphony of caws sang through the area, and a dozen bodies crashed to the floor. Picking up a seagull by the leg, Naruto turned to the cabin with a grin. "Hey, Sakura-chan, we got some food!" he yelled, and seconds later Sakura appeared at the door with a towel to her head. She opened her mouth, before closing it as she saw the bird corpses.

"Well…it's better than nothing I suppose- but I'm not cooking them!" and with that she went back inside. Naruto blinked, before looking at Sasuke.

"So…know how to cook?" Sasuke silence was all the answer he needed.

* * *

"Stupid moron forgetting food; he didn't even bring any ramen, and that crap's basically oxygen to that idiot." Sakura muttered as she rubbed at her hair with the towel. She was expecting that traveling with Naruto would be somewhat annoying, but it hasn't even been a week yet and she already wanted to kill him. And the worst part about it was that they had no idea where the next island is. "We need a navigator." She muttered, throwing the towel to the side. She sat down on a barrel of water and sighed. "What have I got myself into? My Captain's an idiot and my First Mate an emotionally stunted idiot." She shook her head, remembering when she thought Sasuke was the coolest thing ever. 'I was such a fan-girl.' She mused, her face twisting slightly in disgust. She looked out of the window as she reminisced about those days when they were all so young.

XXX~Flashback-6-Years-Ago~XXX (Sort of Sakura's POV)

Sakura peaked around the corner, a blush spreading across her cheeks as she watched her crush from afar. The object of her affections was currently ignoring a blabbering blond boy, who was swinging around a stick like it was a sword. Every now and the he would glance at the blond, before rolling his eyes and looking away with a cool, indifferent expression. Eventually the blond grew tired of being semi-ignored and threw the stick at Sasuke-kun's head. Sasuke-kun fell down, before jumping back to his feet with a glare. He started chasing the blond with the stick, shouting obscenities while the other boy laughed his head off. Sakura glared at the blond for making her Sasuke-kun act so uncool. As the blond ran towards her position, she slyly stuck out her leg, which tripped the blond over, making him fall face first onto the pavement. He groaned, before looking up at his attacker. Sasuke-kun also stopped, and looked at her with a raised brow. She blushed at the black haired boy's attention, and then rounded onto the blond with a glare.

"Naruto! Stop bothering Sasuke-kun!" she shouted, pointing at the boy with her finger. "Sasuke-kun has better things to do then listen to you blab away like an idiot!" Naruto's face crumpled.

"Don't be so mean Sakura-chan!" he whined. Sasuke-kun rolled his eyes and threw the stick at Naruto's head. "Ow! What the hell?!" Sasuke-kun twitched.

"Don't throw something if you don't want it hitting you back idiot." Sasuke-kun said, and Sakura nodded eagerly.

"Yeah, what Sasuke-kun said!" he agreed wholeheartedly. Sasuke-kun smirked at her, and she struggled not to swoon. She blinked as she saw a small cut on Sasuke-kun's forehead. "Ah, Sasuke-kun, you're hurt!" she reached into her pocket and pulled out a tissue and some antiseptic. Sasuke-kun flinched as she pressed the stinging tissue to his forehead. "Look what you did to Sasuke-kun!" Sakura snapped at Naruto, before pulling out a white plaster and sticking it on Sasuke-kun's injury. "There you go, Sasuke-kun, all better!" she chirped, and Sasuke-kun blinked as he gingerly touched the plaster.

"Er…thanks, I guess." He said, and Sakura blushed.

"N-No problem." She muttered, poking the ground with her toe. She shrieked as Naruto suddenly popped up in front of her. "Ah!" she jumped back, staring at Naruto with wide eyes.

"Wow, you're like a doctor or something!" he said with wide- were they sparkling? - eyes. He grinned and pointed at Sakura "It's decided, you're going to be our ships Doctor!" Sakura blinked dumbly at his bold proclamation.

"W-What? Ships Doctor?" she asked in confusion. Naruto nodded and grabbed Sasuke-kun around the shoulders.

"Yep, we're going to be pirates, and pirates get into fights, so we'll need a Doctor to fix us up!" Sasuke-kun twitched and pushed Naruto off of him. Undeterred, Naruto turned to Sasuke-kun. "What do you think, Sasuke? " Sasuke-kun looked at her, and touched his plaster again.

"I suppose we could do worse." He muttered. Naruto grinned and looked back at Sakura.

"It's settled! Sakura-chan's going to be our Doctor!" he cheered.

"Wait!" Sakura cried "I didn't agree to this!" Naruto stopped in his celebration, and grabbed Sasuke-kun and pulled him aside. After a whispered argument, Sasuke-kun turned to her- and smiled.

"It's no problem, right?" He asked her quietly, and she blushed heavily.

"NOT AT ALL!" she shouted, before running off. As she left, she never noticed Naruto flash Sasuke a thumbs up,

XXX~Flasback-End~XXX

Sakura laughed as she finished her memory. "To think it was that easy." She shook her head "I really had it bad back then." As the years went on, she apprenticed with the village's Head Doctor, Shizune. Shizune had once herself been the apprentice of the legendary Senju Tsunade, the granddaughter of Senju Hashirama, and one of the greatest medics in the world. However, something happened to Tsunade that made her leave the village, Shizune, and her family behind, something that no one wanted to tell her about, not even Shizune. Eventually, her desire to become a pirate changed from simply being asked by Sasuke into a goal of her own- to find Senju Tsunade and discover just what happened to her that made a living legend just disappear like that. "And when I find her, I'll become her apprentice." Sakura whispered with resolve "Then I'll be able to support Sasuke-kun and Naruto, and the rest of our future crew." She blinked as she noticed how quiet it was. Curiously, she went outside, and she deadpanned at what she saw. "What are you two doing?"

Naruto and Sasuke were sitting and staring at a dead seagull as it lay in the middle of the deck. They both looked up with blank stares "We're waiting to see how long it'll take for it to cook in the sun." Sasuke told her, and Naruto nodded enthusiastically. Sakura just slammed her head against the door frame several times.

'Not only do we need a navigator, we need a cook!'

* * *

The next day, Naruto was slumped over the edge of the boat, staring out into the sea with drool leaking out the side of his mouth. "Soooo hungry." He whined, reaching his hand out to try and grasp at nothing. "Need fooood." Sakura moaned from her position against the cabin wall.

"Stop saying the F-word, you're making it worse for everyone." Sasuke grunted as he looked down the telescope.

"Would you two stop whining, you're getting on my- land!" he shouted suddenly, causing the other two to jump to their feet. "I see land! That way!" he pointed forward, and Naruto snatched the telescope from him.

"You're right!" the blond cheered. He jumped in the air with a whoop. "We're not going to die!" Sakura ran up to the cordage and pulled on it to fully open the sails, catching the wind and pushing the boat forward faster. As they approached the island, they were amazed by the field of flowers on the edge. "All right crew, lets pull up on that field!" Naruto ordered, and Sasuke operated the rudder in that direction.

The boat eventually pulled up alongside the island, and Naruto immediately jumped off onto dry land, the other two following him. As Sasuke threw the boats small anchor into the ocean, Sakura smiled as she looked around. "Wow, I think this is a leek field." She said as she bent down next to some flowers. Naruto grinned as he looked around. Finished with the anchor, Sasuke walked up next to them.

"If this is a vegetable field, then there's bound to be a town somewhere on this island." He said, and Naruto nodded.

"Right, let's find that town and grab some food! I'm starving!"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE HAVE NO MONEY?!"

The Uzumaki Pirates had eventually found a town, a beautiful village to be exact. After walking through several fields, ("I didn't know that apple came out of the ground!" "They don't…usually.") they had come across the village of Green Field. The village had the three young pirates in awe- all the houses seemed to be based on some sort of vegetable. After asking some of the locals, they discovered they were on the Island of Vegetables, were practically all of North Blue got their fruits and veg from. Naruto immediately caught sight of a ramen stand and proceeded to devour twenty bowls before the other two could even get there. After a satisfying meal, the owner of the stand naturally asked for payment. And naturally, Naruto forgot to bring any money with him.

"I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" Sakura screamed as she choked the life out of Naruto, who seemed to forget he had eaten a Logia fruit. Sasuke sighed as he watched, ignoring the increasingly frustrated proprietor.

"Geez, what kind of pirates don't have any money?" he muttered, and the owner froze.

"P-P-P-P-PIRATES!" he screamed, causing all nearby activity to halt. Even Sakura froze in her attempted murder as the atmosphere froze. The three looked at the owner of the stand, who was shaking in his shoes. "P-P-Please forgive me, Pirate-samas! I-If I'd have k-known I wouldn't have charged you! It's on the house!" he declared, before shoving the three of them out of his stall and closing the shutter. Passer-by's took one look at them and fled into their homes. "Please don't tell The Brothers!" he yelled from inside, and they blinked in confusion.

"The Brothers?" Sakura repeated. "Who are they?"

"You don't know?" the three turned around as they heard a voice. Peeking out of an alleyway was a cloaked figure, about the same height as Sakura. "You don't know who The Brothers are?" they asked in astonishment. Naruto twitched and took a step forward, alarming the cloaked figure.

"Ok, look" Naruto said with a frown "we don't know who the hell these brothers are, ok? We just arrived on this island!" the cloaked figure nodded.

"I see…that makes sense." They muttered, and the figure looked around the area, before signalling them to follow. As the cloaked person took off, the three pirates looked at each other.

"It's your call, Captain." Sasuke said, and Naruto looked back at the alley.

"Let's go." He said seriously "I want to find out who these Brothers are."

* * *

A man walked through the regal halls of a large mansion, ignoring the fine paintings and rugs that decorated the corridors. Stopping before a grand looking door, the man knocked three times. "What is it?" a rough voice said from behind the door. The man swallowed, before kneeling before the door.

"M-My lords, some pirates have come to the village and are using your names to get free food." A loud crash could be heard and the man flinched.

"WHAT! Who dares to abuse our good name like that?!" the man flinched again. "Be gone!" the man yelped and scurried away before they could hurt him in any way.

"So, what shall we do about this, nii-san?"

"Heh, isn't it obvious? We can't have someone abusing our name like that. We have a combined bounty of 15,000,000 Beli, what would people think if they heard we were doing something as petty as demanding free food?"

"We should crush them like the insects they are!"

"Don't worry, nii-san, Tanbo no Ruiga will take care of them!"

"Very well. Then I'll leave it to you to destroy their ship, Jiga."

* * *

They followed the person to an abandoned shack in what seemed to be the slums of Green Field. The contrast to the beautiful area before was incredible, as broken bricks and rotting food lined the walls and road. Eyes peaked out from behind boarded up windows, and the three pirates felt nervous as they walked through the rough area. The hut was made out of metal sheet, and it looked like a good gust of wind could knock it over. The cloaked figure beckoned them inside, and it didn't look much better than outside. All there was in way of interior decorating was a worn mattress and a rickety old table and chair. The cloaked figure sighed as they sat on the chair, which creaked from the strain. Naruto crossed his arms and gave the mysterious person a stern look.

"Ok, what the hell's going on here?" he demanded "First the village is nice and lively, and then we mention we're pirates and everyone freaks out; and just who the hell are these brothers? And for that matter, who are you?" the cloaked figure was silent for a few moments, before sighing and lighting a candle. His face was illuminated by the light, showing purple eyes and two locks of hair down either side of his face.

"My name is Shun." He told them "I was…a member of the village leaders guard squad." He said solemnly "You've picked a bad time to visit Green Field."

"Why?" Sasuke asked, his eyes narrowed on Shun suspiciously. Shun shifted under his gaze.

"Because two months ago, our village was taken over." The Uzumaki Pirates' eyes widened at Shun's words.

"Taken over? By who?" Naruto asked.

"The pirates known as The Pirate Brothers, and their crew. Two months ago, the pirates Ruiga, Jiga and Renga attacked our island, killed our leader and took the island as their own. As you might know, the Island of Vegetables provides fruit and vegetables to almost all the other islands on the North Blue, which as you can imagine brings in a lot of money." Sakura nodded thoughtfully.

"Yes, if an entire ocean is buying goods from one island, then this island must be a cash cow."

"Indeed." Shun nodded. "The people of this island are good, hardworking people, and they live well of off their earnings."

"How did they take over an entire island so easily?" Sasuke asked with a frown. Shun looked down at his hands.

"We were betrayed by our own people. Members of the leader's council and guard squad allowed the pirates into his mansion, and they killed him in the middle of the night. The leader's daughter, Haruna managed to escape the mansion, but no one has seen her since."

"Why not fight back?" Naruto inquired calmly, and Shun looked up with a strained expression.

"The Brothers are too strong. Not only do they have a combined bounty of 15,000,000 Beli, but they have mysterious powers. No normal human can beat them, so the villagers have no choice but to keep them happy." Naruto's eyes narrowed.

"And how do they do that?" Shun sighed.

"By giving them 80% of the money they make off their crops." The three pirates eyes widened in shock.

"That's ridiculous!" Sakura gasped "How do they even live on only that much money?!" Shun grimaced.

"Barely." Naruto growled and turned to the door "Where are you going?" Shun asked, and Naruto stopped.

"I'm going to kick those bastards' asses!" Shun's jaw dropped and he stood from his chair.

"Are you mad?" he shouted "Did you not listen to me?" Sasuke smirked.

"Yeah, 'mysterious powers''15,000,000 Beli', so what?" his smirk turned rather vicious, making Shun flinch. "We're not scared of such a pathetic group of pirates. Think about it- 3 of them are worth 15,000,000 together? There are pirates in East Blue that are worth that much alone." Shun slammed his fist on the table, causing a crack to spread across the old wood.

"Are you listening to yourself?!" he yelled "You'll only get yourself killed if you shove your nose into other people business like this!" Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other, before smirking at Shun.

"Yeah, we don't have to listen to you." Naruto said.

"Didn't you get the memo?" Sasuke asked.

"We're pirates!" They said as on, before leaving the small hut. Shun gaped at them, jumping when a hand pressed in his shoulder. He looked to see Sakura smiling at him.

"Sorry about those two, they just do their own thing without listening to others." She said with a fond shake of her head. She moved her hand and followed them out. Shun stared at the doorway for a few moments, before rushing out after them.

"Wait!" he shouted, and the three stopped to look at him. He hesitated, before smiling. "Be careful, I'd feel bad if you got killed getting involved with our problems."

Bang.

Shun cried out in pain as he took a shot to the shoulder. The three stared in shock as he hit the floor, his hood coming down in the process. They turned around to see a couple of pirates standing near the alley, one of them holding a smoking flintlock pistol.

"Ha! Take that ya freeloaders!" the shooter barked, a vicious grin on his face, one his fellow matched.

"That's wha' ya get fer usin' tha' brothers name!" Sakura ran towards Shun.

"Not so fast!" the gunslinger yelled, aiming and firing at Sakura. Their mouths opened ridiculously wide as Sasuke deflected the bullet with his sword, a pissed of glare on his face. "What the fuck?" the pirate screamed. Before they could react a flurry of leaves struck them, leaving several gashes on their bodies. They screamed in pain, before they fell to the floor, dead. Naruto looked at his first kills, feeling no remorse for ridding the world of such scum.

"Hold on Sh-" Sakura stopped as she got a good luck at Shun's face. With the hood down, his long hair was revealed, making him look a lot more feminine. "Wha?" she breathed, before shaking her head and turning to the other two. "Naruto, Sasuke-kun, I'll take care of Shun, you go after those bastard brothers!" the two men nodded and ran down the alley, stepping on the pirates bodies as they did so. She looked back at Shun, staring at his- her face, before shaking her head. "Come on, let's get you inside, Shun." She said to the gasping woman. "Or whatever your name is."

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke burst out of the alleyway, only to meet a few dozen pirates who filled the street with their filth. The pirates jeered at them, and they glanced at each other, before jumping into action. Literally, in Sasuke's case, who jumped onto a building to avoid Naruto's attack.

"Rakuyō: Bakuhatsu!" he exploded into razor sharp leaves which cut down around half of the pirates around him. The leaves flew up and he reformed next to Sasuke. "Sasuke, I'll head over to the mansion, you take care of these guys." Sasuke scoffed and pulled out his sword.

"What, so you can take on all three of those brothers at once? Please, I'll be done with these guys in thirty seconds and catch up with you." Naruto grinned and jumped to the next building's roof.

"I'll see you in a bit then!" he yelled over his shoulder. Sasuke shook his head and jumped back down into the street. He landed on a pirate's head, who crumpled under his weight. Pointing his swords at one, he sneered down his nose at him.

"Let's see how long you'll last."

* * *

Sakura pulled off the bandages around 'Shun's chest to get to the bullet wound, revealing that she was right about 'his' true gender. Ignoring that for now, she reached into a pouch in her back and pulled out a small bottle of antiseptic and a pair of tweezers. Pouring the antiseptic over the tweezers, she shook them dry before pressing them into the wound. The women beneath her moaned in pain "Sorry, but if I don't get this out you'll only get worse." Sakura told her, before focusing fully on her task. After several seconds she managed to grab hold of the bullet. "Now, this is going to hurt." That was all the warning she gave before pulling the bullet out, getting a pained scream from her patient. "Ok, ok, worst bits over with." She said soothingly to the sobbing women, applying a towel from her pouch to the wound. Moving the towel away, she flipped it over and applied the antiseptic to the clean side and wiped the wound with it. The women screamed again.

"I thought you said the worst bit was over with!" she ground out, finding her voice again through the pain.

"I lied." Sakura said unapologetically. She took out a large piece of gauze and some scissors and caught a section off for the wound. She wrapped the woman's shoulder with bandages, and the women winced as Sakura tightened them. "Oh don't be such a baby; you've been shot, some tight bandages should be nothing in comparison." She tied a knot with the end of the bandage. "There, I'll have to check it again later, but that should be enough for now." She looked around and grimaced "I wish we had somewhere cleaner, but this will have to do. So-" she turned to the woman with a raised brow. "-who are you, really?"

"Lady Haruna, daughter of the previous village leader." Sakura gasped and turned around to see a man leaning against the door. He smirked as he saw he had her attention "Yo." Before she could move she was hit by something, sending her flying through the hut wall. This had the result of bringing the whole hut crashing down, though the man was protected by something. A section of the roof landed on the injured woman's shoulder, wrenching another scream from her throat. "Ow, that looked painful." He sneered, and he walked over to the injured woman, who tried to crawl away. "Ah ah ahh, that can't be good for your wound." He bent down and grabbed her by the hair. "How about I get you some help, hmm?"

"She's got some asshole!" before the man could react he was punched square in the face. The force of the punch carried him of his feet, and in his shock he let go of Haruna's hair, who fell back down on the dirty mattress. Haruna landed on her back, and she stared in shock as Sakura stood over her with her fist out. Her face had a cut along her check, and she wiped away the blood with her other hand. "After I deal with this guy, I want some answers." She said, and ran after the man.

The man rubbed his face as he used the wall he slammed into to pull himself to his feet. "Shit! That's a mean left hook you got there." He complimented with a smirk. Now that they were in the sunlight, Sakura was able to get a good look at him. He had purple hair that came down to his jaw, and his fringe was cut in a jagged style. He wore light blue face paint in the shape of tear drops- one under each eye- and as a triangle pointing up from his chin. He wore a sleeveless shirt, with long sleeved, fingerless gloves going up to half way up his bicep. Baggy trousers held up with a brown belt covered his lower body, and he wore open toed shoes.

"Yeah, I'll show you again if you like it so much." She smirked as she pulled her left glove on tighter. The man laughed.

"Heh, sure, if you can survive that long." He raised his hand flared out his fingers. "Isogu Hado Dangan!" Water flew from his hand at Sakura, who barely dodged in time. A crash sounded from behind her, and she gaped as she saw a large crater in the wall. She turned back, and had to quickly dodge another attack, which flew dangerously close to Haruna's position. "Ha! Dodge all you like, that is if you don't mind Lady Haruna over there being injured!" he laughed maliciously, and Sakura grit her teeth.

'I guess this is what she meant by 'mysterious powers.''

* * *

The last pirate gurgled as he fell down with a bloody gash on his chest, and Sasuke smirked as he flung the blood of his sword. "Twenty seconds, you guys were worse than I expected." He turned to chase after Naruto, but a gurgled laughter caught his attention. "Hmm, you're alive? I must have swung too lightly."

"Ha- Ha! Yo- gah- you damn brat! Gack, you w-won't get away with this." The man coughed, trying to speak through a mouthful of blood. Sasuke smirked and kneeled next to him.

"And why's that?" he questioned, and twitched when the man spat blood on his face.

"Heh, c-cause, Jiga-sama's gonna des-destroy you-your ship." Sasuke's eyes widened and he stood up. "And Ruiga-sama's probably killing your friends right now." Sasuke growled and kicked the man in the head, breaking his neck. Sasuke looked at the alley, before running in the direction of the ship.

* * *

Naruto looked at the large mansion before him. Obviously, the guy who commissioned this building had good style, having it built on a cliff. It was far enough away from the edge so that it would be a long time before anyone would have to worry about the edge crumbling away. Looking up, he grinned when he saw the sun high in the sky. He squinted when he noticed something glinting in the air. His eyes widened as a beam shot down from the sky, and he jumped out of the way. He was just in time to avoid the same fate as the ground, which now had a large hole in it. Sweat poured down his face as he looked up with a nervous expression.

"Well, this doesn't look good."

Chapter End

* * *

Translations

Kamisori Danmaku- Razor Barrage

Tanbo no Ruiga- Ruiga of the Rice Paddies

Rakuyō: Bakuhatsu- Defoliation: Explosion

Isogu Hado Dangan- Rush Wave Bullet

* * *

Uzumaki Pirates

Captain- Uzumaki D. Naruto

First Mate- Uchiha Sasuke

Doctor- Haruno Sakura

* * *

**Well guys, gimme some feedback, tell me what you think, and probably see you in a few days**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Isogu Hado Dangan!" Sakura dodged another high pressure blast of water, and then back flipped to dodge another. Every attack she dodged, there was a new hole in the brickwork of the Green Field Slum- which now looked even worse than it had before. The man laughed as he watched Sakura dance to the pattern he desired. "I can keep this up all day you know- the question is can you? Isogu Hado Dangan!" the water flew from his hand and crashed very near to the injured Haruna, who was trying to move herself out of the way. Luckily, none of the attacks had touched her, something Sakura supposed she was to be thankful for. She was definitely thankful for the training Chief Sarutobi had given her when she was younger.

XXX~Flashback~XXX

"Umm, Chief Sarutobi, why am I here?" a young Sakura asked the elderly chief, who chuckled. The two of them were in a large field, and Sakura nervously eyed the pile of large rocks that were next to the old man.

"Well, Sakura-kun, you're hear to learn how to fight." Sakura blinked.

"But, I'm going to be the Doctor, right? Why would I need to fight?" she asked- Sasuke-kun would save her, right? Sarutobi shook his head, a serious look crossing his face.

"Sometimes, Sakura-kun, you'll have to stand up and fight your battles yourself. Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun aren't always going to be there to fight for you." He told her, and she blinked at him in confusion. He grinned and transformed his arm, making the muscles bulge under his wrinkly skin and hair to grow all over it. Walking over to the pile of boulders, he hefted one on his shoulder. "Let's start with dodging- if you get hit then you can't fight at all!" Sakura paled as he pulled his arm back.

"Er, Chief Sarutobi, maybe we could jus- AHHH!"

XXX~Flashback-End~XXX

She shook her head clear of the memories and wiped some sweat from her brow, and the man laughed. "Getting tired girly?" he taunted. "I'll give you a while to rest- I'm having a whale of a time here! I don't want it to end too soon!" Sakura glared at her adversary.

'Cocky bastard…though I should be glad he's so arrogant.' She panted lightly, trying not to give him any more satisfaction. 'I need to make sure I can catch my breath…' "How are you doing that- what kind of devil are you?" she asked, which roused another laugh.

"Heh, nice choice of words there girly; I ate a Devil Fruit- the Pota Pota no Mi to be exact!" he raised his hand and water dripped from in-between his fingers. "It allows me to produce and manipulate water, and it's what gave me the name Tanbo no Ruiga." He shook his hand dry and placed it on his hip. "You might as well just give up now, there's no way you can best the powers of a Devil Fruit- they make you invincible!" Ruiga jeered, a superior sneer crossing his lips. Sakura's lip twitched as she held back her own. He moved his gaze down to her chest, watching her breathe. "Ah, I see; you're getting me to talk so you can catch your breath back- seems like you've recovered enough though." He smirked darkly before raising his hand "Isogu Hado Dangan!" Sakura ducked under the attack and pushed her feet off the ground, using the duck to boost her movement. "Isogu Hado Dangan! Isogu Hado Dangan!" she span to the left to dodge the first, before rolling in her dash to avoid the second. "Tch, nimble ain't ya?" Ruiga grunted, his amusement starting to waver "This isn't funny anymore."

"Sorry I've stopped amusing you." Sakura grunted as she stood up. Ruiga smirked as he raised his other hand.

"You shouldn't be so blasé about my amusement- when it runs out you're dead! Nijū Isogu Hado Dangan!" a shot from each hand flew at Sakura, and she dived to the side to avoid it. Ruiga lowered his hands slightly. "Hmm…that didn't work so well…I probably shouldn't invent new attacks on the fly." He crossed his arms and looked to the side. Sakura gaped as her opponent stopped trying to kill her and started thinking about attacks. "Maybe I should fire one seconds after I've already fired one? Or maybe I should fire three! Ooh, or maybe-" Sakura twitched, before snapping.

"AREN'T WE SUPPOSED TO BE FIGHTING HERE?!" she screamed, and Ruiga blinked and looked back at her. Slowly, a smirk crossed his face.

"Ah yes- sorry I tend to get distracted; I should thank you for not attacking me while I was." Sakura's face fell as she cursed her mistake. "I should also thank you for this!" he flew at her by shooting a jet of water from his back, and before she could react he was holding her in the air, his hand over her mouth. "Your scream gave me a good idea for an attack- Dekishi Haaku!" Sakura's eyes widened as water rushed down her throat, and Ruiga laughed as he watched her eyes roll about her head. "This should be handy when the bitches give me back talk- though I suppose other liquids work as well!" he cackled at his joke for about a minute, before stopping and raising a brow as he saw Sakura glaring at him. "That's funny- I'm pretty sure you should be dead by now." He looked around his hand "Ah, I see; you've closed off your throat- that explains why the waters just flowing down your front." He licked his lips as his eyes trailed down and he ogled her soaked top. "Heh heh, you know up close you don't look too bad- your forehead's a bit big but that just gives me more to hold onto." He licked his lips "I'll cut you a deal; surrender now, and I will let you live, and I won't throw you to the men to have their way with you. I'll keep you to myself, take care of you- and I promise that I'll take it easy on you…the first few times. Heh heh he-"

Bang.

Ruiga howled as a bullet collided into his shoulder, the pain forcing him to let go of Sakura's face. Sakura choked as she landed on the floor, bending down as she coughed up the water in her throat. Ruiga span around to see a shaking Haruna pointing a gun at him. "Damn it, I aimed for his head." Haruna cursed weakly, before the strength left her and she collapsed.

"YOU BITCH!" Ruiga screamed. "YOU'RE FUCKING DEAD! ISOGU HAD- LET GO BITCH!" he turned his ferocious glare to Sakura, who matched it easily, her grip almost crushing his wrist.

"Why should I? You weren't going to!" she reared her fist back and sent it at Ruiga's face. "SHANNARO ASSHOLE!" She took a lot of satisfaction- amusement; one might say- as his face rippled around her fist. She finally acquiesced to his request and let go of his arm, and the power of her punch sent him flying- almost careening- into a nearby wall, and she smirked as his head cracked off the damaged brickwork, causing the wall to collapse on top of him. She coughed, spitting out more water, before staggering over to the downed Haruna. She collapsed next to the woman with a groan, rubbing her throat. "Thanks." She said, smiling at Haruna, who smiled back weakly.

"Don't mention it. I figure I owed one of those bastards a bullet." Sakura laughed.

"Definitely." She wiped her brow, and used the hand to rest her weight on behind her. "Well, if I was able to beat one of those guys then Naruto and Sasuke-kun should have no trouble- especially if they're as easy as he was." Haruna suddenly sighed, and Sakura looked back at her. "What?" Haruna laughed slightly.

"I just realised, I don't know any of your names. Here you are, offering to free our island, and I didn't even take the time to ask who you were." Sakura smiled.

"Well to be fair we didn't really give you any time to ask- besides it's not like you told us your real name." Haruna flushed slightly.

"Yes, well, I wasn't sure I could trust you three- after all you are pirates. I don't exactly have good experiences with pirates." She admitted.

"Well they're not about to get any better." The two women gasped and looked at the collapsed wall, where Ruiga was pulling himself to his feet. Blood was flowing down the side of his face, where his head had collided with the wall. He also had a rather nasty bruise slowly forming on the other side. Blood trickled over his mouth, the lips bared into an enraged snarl. Sakura jumped to her feet, her fits bared at the ready. "Oh please, don't get up on my account. You can die sitting down!" Sakura smirked to hide her unease.

"You should have died lying down in the rubble. Now I get to punch your Paramecia ass about some more." Ruiga's eyes widened, before he pointed at her.

"You bitch! You know about Devil Fruits?" Sakura sneered.

"Yep, sure do. And I know enough about them to know that you're a Paramecia, and not a Logia. If you were a Logia you would have just turned into water to escape my grip. I was being careful earlier, trying to figure out what class you were before attacking. Since I caught you by surprise earlier I couldn't be too sure, but now I can hit you without fear of being instantly hit back." Ruiga narrowed his eyes.

"How does some nobody like you know about the Devil Fruits?" he asked, wiping some blood from his chin as he did so.

"Well, being trained by Chief Sarutobi, I was bound to pick up something about them. Plus my Captain is a Logia User, so I know a lot about them." Ruiga frowned and looked to the side for a bit, before his eyes widened.

"Wait, you were trained by En'ō no Sarutobi! The Third Captain of the Legendary Senju Pirates?!" he asked incredulously. A drop trailed down his face- and it wasn't blood or water. His face set into a determined look. "I guess I should stop underestimating you. Allow me to show you why they call me Tanbo no Ruiga!" he raised his hands into the air, and his lips stretched into an evil grin. "Mizukumi: Tanbo Kōhai!" Sakura prepared herself for another attack, but she frowned in confusion as nothing happened. Haruna gasped and pointed into the air, and when Sakura followed her finger, she paled.

"That's…bad. Very, very bad." High in the air, a large ball of water hovered above the town- and it was only getting bigger. Water streams poured from the surrounding fields, as fruits and vegetables shrivelled and died, and into the orb of water. Haruna's eyes became distraught as she figured out where the water was coming from.

"No…he's destroying the fields. If he keeps this up then the islands economy will be ruined!" Sakura glared at Ruiga and made to run at him. Before she could, he looked down and laughed.

"Too late!" and with that, he dropped his arms down, and the water ball crashed down like a meteor.

* * *

Sasuke ran through the leek field, going as fast as his legs could carry him. He almost tripped over a rake, managing to stay on his feet before he toppled over. As he ran up a hill ("Who the fuck puts a field on a hill?" Sasuke growled, before almost tripping on a hoe) he could see the tip of the boats mast. He felt relief fill him, but when he reached the top of the hill his stomach dropped when he saw the boat sinking into the sea. "Damn, I was too late." He spat, kicking up some leeks in anger. He glared around for the culprit.

"Satetsu Dangan!" Sasuke snapped in the direction of the voice, and he moved his sword in a flash to deflect incoming bullets. Lowering his blade, he caught sight of a giant of a man- both vertically and horizontally. He had brown hair that came down past his neck, with the fringe cut in a jagged style. On both sides of his face were bits of hair that weren't tucked behind his ear like the rest was, and coming out of them were two fang-like red tattoos that curled up to his eyes. His nose was large, and his chin was even larger- then again Sasuke couldn't actually tell where his chin was, there was so much fat on his neck. He wore a black sleeveless shirt that clinged to his gut, with long sleeved, fingerless gloves going up to half way up his bicep. He also wore baggy trousers held up with a green rope and open toed shoes on his feet. He grinned when he saw the glare Sasuke was directing at him.

"Oh, sorry, was that your ship? Bwahaha!" he laughed in a deep voice and Sasuke grit his teeth.

"I take it that you're 'Jiga-sama' then." Sasuke said through grit teeth. Jiga raised a brow.

"Huh, guess one of the men told you I would be here. If you haven't already killed him then I damn well will." He smirked at Sasuke condescendingly. "Heh, I bet he also told you that Ruiga was killing your friends as well?" he laughed again, his gut jiggling from the action. "I love this kind of thing! You're true personality really does come out at times like this! Instead of going back to help your friends, you ran away to save your ship instead! Bwahaha!" Sasuke's face gave nothing away. "Can't say I blame ya; I'd abandon my brothers in a heartbeat if it meant I could escape!" Sasuke's eyes widened slightly at Jiga's words.

"_Sorry little brother, maybe next time."_

Sasuke glared at Jiga, the grip on his sword tightening. "People like you…make me sick." Sasuke muttered, and Jiga stopped chuckling.

"Eh? What's that? I didn't hear you." He flinched slightly as he saw murder flash through Sasuke's eyes.

"I thought he was the only one heartless enough to abandon his brother- but I guess it's just a common occurrence." Sasuke's eyes were shadowed by his hair, and Jiga cleaned his ear with his pinkie.

"Look, kid, I don't know about what problems you got- and I don't really care. But what I do care about is you abusing my good name like that." Those words snapped him out of his funk, and Sasuke looked up with a frown marring his features.

"What do you mean?" Jiga snorted.

"Don't act so innocent- you shitty rookies used our names to get a free meal!" Jiga yelled, anger straining his face "As if I would go to a shitty ramen stand to eat! I get all the food I could possible want with the money we get from those villagers!" Sasuke just raised a brow at the large man.

"Yeah, I bet you do." He said, eyeing Jiga's gut. Jiga twitched, before grinning angrily.

"Heh, real smartass, ain't ya kid. Let's see you be funny with a hole in your head! Satetsu Dangan!" more bullets flew from the man's body, which Sasuke once again easily deflected. The deflected bullets shattered, and Jiga grinned. "Satetsu Iwakuzu!" the pieces of Iron Sand that made up the bullets hovered in mid-air and flew at Sasuke. This time, he couldn't deflect them with this sword, but he managed to dodge enough so that no serious damage was caused. He landed a metre away, with wounds lacing his upper body and holes in his shirt. Jiga sat to the side. "Not bad kid; that attack would've killed most people. But don't think you can survive for long against my Satetsu Satetsu no Mi!" Iron Sand began to rise up from his body, and he grabbed two handfuls of it and held it up to his mouth. "Satetsu Ibuki!" he blew into his hands and a large cloud of Iron Sand flew from his palms at Sasuke. Sasuke grit his teeth and covered his face with his arms.

More lacerations covered his body, and his shirt got even more torn up. He grit his teeth, and bared through the pain until the attack ended. Sasuke lowered his arms, panting as he tried to ignore the pain in his torso. He glared at the smug Jiga, before shaking his arms and making blood fly off them. "Is that the best you can do? Give me some pathetic scratches? I'm more likely to die from tetanus right now then your weak attacks." He garnered a certain level of satisfaction from the enraged expression on the man's face. Holding up his sword, he pushed off the ground and into the air above Jiga. He flipped in mid-air, and landed on Jiga's back before the man could react. Raising his sword up high, he stabbed it into Jiga's shoulder.

Jiga roared in pain and swiped at Sasuke, who pulled out his sword and back flipped in the air, landing perfectly on the ground. He frowned at the mans shoulder, which he was holding in agony. He was expecting to cause a lot more damage than he had with that strike, but the man's body- which seemed to be as much muscle as it was fat- had stopped it from going too deep. Lowering his stance, he dashed towards Jiga, who was just starting to turn around. Sasuke's wide slash was intercepted by Jiga's hand, which skilfully knocked the flat side of the blade away. Not finished with his momentum, Sasuke span on his foot and followed up with a kick to Jiga's stomach, and then going in for an overhead slash. Jiga raised his hands and a shield of Iron Sand blocked the strike, but Sasuke- expecting something like that- was undeterred and used his left hand to jab a palm strike on Jiga's wound.

Jiga winced from the blow, but was able to ignore it and brought his left elbow down on Sasuke's arm. Sasuke growled in pain as he felt a bone crack, and he slammed his head down onto Jiga's in a head-butt. They both winced from the pain, and simultaneously they jumped away from each other. Sasuke took this brief respite to analyse his injuries. Along with a few dozen cuts on his body, he had a fractured bone in his arm- and he was pretty sure he bruised his foot with that kick. Compared to Jiga's wounded shoulder, he felt like he had gotten the short end of the stick from that scuffle. Jiga's grunted as he gripped his bloody shoulder.

"Damn kid, you're good- really good. Looks like I'm gonna have to kick this up a notch. Satetsu Gō-mai Sendai." Iron Sand flowed from his body and formed into the shape of a Gō-mai Sendai cuirass. The armour covered his torso and shoulders and went down to his waist. Jiga grinned and slammed his fists together "This is my invincible amour; nothing can break it, especially not that butter knife you call a sword." Sasuke narrowed his eyes and examined the amour.

'Invincible armour huh? I can already see about five weak spots.' Jiga mistook his concentration as worry and laughed condescendingly.

"Heh, face it kid, you can't win this fight. I have a bounty of 5,000,000 Beli- there's no way some rookie like you can beat me!" Jiga boasted, earning a scoff from Sasuke.

"So what? You could have a bounty of 20,000,000- it doesn't change the fact that you're a weakling." Sasuke smirked, and a vein bulged in Jiga's neck.

"Grr, weakling? WHO ARE YOU CALLING WEAK?!" Jiga roared in anger "LOOK AT YOU! YOU'RE COVERED IN WOUNDS, YOUR ARM'S BROKEN- YOU DON'T STAND A CHANCE AGAINST ME! IF ANYONE'S WEAK HERE," he raised his arms into the air, and Iron Sand poured from them, creating a large pile in front of him. "IT'S YOU!" The sand began to clump together, and Sasuke's eyes widened as a enormous arm was formed out of the ground. "SATETSU: TAITAN KOTAI KEN! DIE!" the hand closed into a fist and slammed down towards Sasuke.

Sasuke jumped out of the way, only to gasp in shock as a much smaller arm shot from the larger one and struck him in the stomach. Spittle flew from his mouth as pain wracked through his body. Jiga grinned manically and the larger fist moved once again to swat Sasuke away. He landed in a roll, crushing several leek flowers as he did so. He gasped for air through his bruised ribs, before rolling away to barely dodge another smaller fist. He stood up and ducked to avoid another swing from the large arm, only to get cracked in the back by yet another small fist. He crashed face first into the ground, with blood dribbling down his chin. Through the pain he heard Jiga's obnoxious laugh.

"See! You are nothing compared to me, you can't win! Maybe next time- not that there'll be a next time!" the fist towered over Sasuke, covering him with its shadow. Something caught Jiga's eyes, and he growled when he saw water leaving some of the nearby fields. "That fucking idiot! He'll destroy the crops, our island will become useless! That stupid idiot- I don't care if he's my brother I'll kill him!" Sasuke's eyes widened as he caught some of the words.

'Maybe next time….brother…' rage filled his body as those words registered to him. 'Those words…IT' "ATCHI!" Jiga turned around with wide eyes as Sasuke suddenly screamed.

"What the-" he watched as Sasuke began thrashing around in rage "-the kid's snapped!" Jiga watched for a while, before shaking his head "Damn kid, you really do have problems, don't ya. Well don't worry" he smirked maliciously "I'm gonna make all ya pain go away- by smashing you into mulch! Satetsu: Taitan no Hanmā!" the fist crashed down towards Sasuke, and the ground shook when the fist collided. "BWA HAH HAH!" the man laughed uproariously, clutching his gut from the pain of the action. "How's that uppity attitude working for you now kid? That's what you get for messing with one of the Pirate Brothers!" he dismissed the giant arm and casually strolled over to see his handiwork. He was shocked however to see nothing there. No splattered corpse, not even any blood. All there was, was a large crater in the ground. "What? But where could he have go-oof!" he was cut off as a foot slammed into the side of his head. Jiga staggered to the left, trying to remain standing. Managing to stay upright, he turned with a glare to see Sasuke standing before him. "How did you dodge that attack?" Jiga growled.

"…" Sasuke stood with a slump, his eyes focused on the ground. Jiga, annoyed with being ignored, fired some Satetsu Dangan's at him. As they neared Sasuke, he looked up and dodged them, with ease. He deflected another bullet with his sword, and then more as Jiga fired wildly at him.

"Damn it! Stop deflecting them you brat!" Jiga growled. The large man was shocked as Sasuke once again vanished from sight. "Wh-Where'd you go?" Jiga was starting to freak out now- what was this kid made of? He yelped in shock when Sasuke appeared in front of him and punched him in the face, causing the man to stagger backwards again. "Damn it!" he growled, holding his nose. "Which one did you eat?" he shouted, and Sasuke smirked.

"Hm, I feel much better after punching that ugly mug of yours." He muttered, before raising his voice. "I assume by that you mean which Devil Fruit I ate?" seeing Jiga's nod he chuckled "I've got news for you, Jiga, I haven't eaten any Devil Fruit- this is pure skill."

"Bullshit!" Jiga snarled "There's no way some ordinary human can be this strong!"

"I take it that you've heard of Hawk Eyes Mihawk, the strongest swordsman in the world? He hasn't eaten a Devil Fruit, yet he can supposedly cut ships in half with pure skill and power." Sasuke held up his sword and pointed it at Jiga. "You see, with my Captain having eaten a Devil Fruit when we were kids, I knew I would struggle to keep up with him. So, I asked the village chief to train me. What I learned from him were techniques that can rival the power of a Devil Fruit. I dodged your move with a little thing called Soru. I've only mastered that out of the six techniques that exist- the Rokushiki as they're known as. I would have used it earlier to dodge that breath attack of yours, but I wanted to test out my Tekkai. And when I was dodging your large fist I was trying out something called Kami-e. Again, didn't go as well as I was hoping it would." Jiga twitched.

"Wait, are you saying you've been holding back? Don't bullshit me!" he put his palms together. "I'll kill you, and no matter what 'special techniques' you have, you won't beat me! Satetsu Tsuna-urk!" he was cut off as Sasuke vanished from view- and stabbed him under his armpit, one of his armours weak spots. Sasuke pulled out his blade and held it up to Jiga's neck.

"This fight is over. Oh, and by the way, about what you said earlier. I didn't abandon my friend, I just believed that Sakura could handle herself." His eyes narrowed. "Insinuating I would abandon my crew was the first strike towards your defeat." Jiga's eyes widened as the blade cut into his neck.

"W-Wait! I surrender! I-I'll give you anything! Women, money, foo-" he was prevented from saying anything else- by way of decapitation. The man's fat head rolled off its body and landed sideways on the floor. Jiga's lips mouthed the last syllable, before all life left him. Sasuke wiped the blood from his face, before flinging some off his sword.

"The second strike was reminding me of Itachi."

* * *

Water flooded the streets of Green Field, destroying stalls and carrying away carts. The Slum district had been completely destroyed, and many of Green Field's poorer residents had been swept away in the flood. Sakura flailed around in the current as she was carried through the village, before crashing into a sturdy wall. Eventually, all the water filtered into the surrounding fields, leaving large puddles all over the town. Sakura struggled to keep her eyes open as she pushed herself to her hands and knees. She coughed as she tried to remove the water from her lungs, and the sound of splashing caught her attention. Looking to the side, she trembled slightly as Ruiga stalked towards her, a dark smirk marring his face.

"Heh, looks like you're all washed up." She glanced to his left hand and saw that he was dragging Haruna by her hair. The flood had washed away her bandages, leaving her bloody gunshot wound open to the world. Sakura grimaced as she imagined the possible infections the woman could get. "Hey bitch, worry about yourself." She looked back to Ruiga, glaring at him as she did so. The man chuckled and dropped Haruna, who whimpered as her head hit the floor. "Now then, normally I would take you to my room have my way with you several times over- but I'm sick of looking at you! So, lucky little you gets to die right here, right now." Sakura kept up her glare, before collapsing on the ground. She whispered something, and Ruiga blinked. "What was that?" he walked closer to her, and bent down with his ear pointing towards her. "Mind saying that again?" he asked tauntingly.

"I said that you're a real idiot." Sakura spat, before pulling out a scalpel and stabbing Ruiga in the eye.

"BIIIIIIIITCH!" he screamed, peddling backwards as he tried to pull the blade out. Sakura chuckled as she sat up and rested against the building behind her.

"Heh, d-don't bother. Even if you pull it out, the poison on the blade will kill you in minutes." Ruiga snarled and went to fly at her, but he stopped and collapsed to the floor. "And that'll be the paralysis." Sakura pulled herself to her feet. "I've had that scalpel prepared ever since the flood finished.

"Bullshit." Ruiga growled from the floor. Sakura just stared down at him with dispassionate eyes "I would have seen you do it!"

"Not likely. My mentor, Shizune may have been our islands village doctor, but she used to be an assassin for the World Government. She settled down as a medic when she met her mentor, Tsunade-sama. Aside from medical knowledge she taught me sleight of hand tricks, and methods of putting my opponent off guard. I didn't think you'd fall for the old 'Whisper' trick, but I guess you're just an idiot." Ruiga spat at her weakly.

"You…fucking…bitch…I can't die…this easily…" he said through laboured breaths, the light in his eyes dimming by the second. "I have…a bounty…of 4 milli-" his head fell to the side as the poison finally killed him. Sakura stared at him for a while, before limping over to Haruna. She felt her strength leave her, but she didn't fall to the ground. She felt a warm form pressed against her cold, soaked body.

"Hm, good job Sakura, I knew you could handle yourself." Sakura stared through lidded eyes as a torn up Sasuke smirked at her. She smiled as her eyes grew heavier.

"Damn…straight…Sasuke-kun…" she allowed her tiredness to pull her into some much needed sleep. Sasuke huffed in amusement, before bending down and putting Haruna over his shoulder.

"Who'd have thought that Shun guy would be a women?" he mused, before looking down the street at a woman who poked her head outside a window. "Hey!" he shouted, grabbing the women's attention away from the ruined area. "Think you could give me a hand?" he smirked as the woman blushed, her eyes focused on his chest. 'Hm, cut up and bleeding but they still can't resist me.' "Yeah, I appreciate the attention, but all three of us might be dying. So, yeah."

Chapter End

* * *

**Sorry if those fights seem a little lacking- they were my first fight scenes. Man, a year and a half now I've been at this and only now am I doing a fight scene. Disgraceful.**

**By the way, before anyone says, yes I know Jiga doesn't use Iron Sand/Satetsu, but Eustass Kid already has a Devil Fruit with magnetism, and I thought that Iron Sand was similar to Jiga's canon ability.**

* * *

Devil Fruit Corner

In these sections I will be explaining original Devil Fruits in more detail. Today we will start with the PotaPota no Mi.

The PotaPota no Mi allows the user to produce and manipulate water. This goes for nearly all kinds of water- rain water & water in the ground and air- but not seawater. The user of this fruit is only affected by seawater, which makes it somewhat harder to incapacitate them. If mastered, this Devil Fruit has the potential to be one of the strongest powers in existence. What a shame Ruiga ate it eh.

Known users- Ruiga (Most recent), Senju Tobirama

* * *

Translations 

Pota Pota- the Japanese onomatopoeia used in manga for the sound 'drip drop'.

Nijū Isogu Hado Dangan - Double Rush Wave Bullet

Dekishi Haaku- Drowning Grasp

En'ō no Sarutobi- Monkey King Sarutobi

Mizukumi: Tanbo Kōhai- Water Drawing: Rice Paddy Desolation

Satetsu Dangan- Iron Sand Bullets

Satetsu Iwakuzu- Iron Sand Debris

Satetsu Ibuki- Iron Sand Breath

Satetsu Gō-Mai Sendai- Iorn Sand Gō-Mai Sendai (A type of samurai cuirass)

Satetsu: Taitan Kotai Ken- Iron Sand: Titan Solid Fist

Satetsu: Taitan no Hanmā- Iron Sand- Titan Hammer

Rokushiki- Six Styles

Soru- Shave

Tekkai- Iron Mass

Kami-e- Paper Drawing

Satetsu Tsunami (Unused)- Iron Sand Tidal Wave

* * *

Uzumaki Pirates

Uzumaki D. Naruto- Captain

Uchiha Sasuke- First Mate

Haruno Sakura- Doctor


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, sorry for the wait. I'm sure you understand- what with Christmas, New Years and the first week back at college. After a review, I've decided to put translations after the first time a word has been said instead of at the end of the chapter. Tell me if it's an improvement.**

* * *

Chapter 4

He watched from the roof of the majestic mansion as the blond down below continued to dodge his attacks. The beautiful garden located before the building had been completely ruined, with all the grass having either been blown up of burned. The man took a sip from his glass of red wine, savouring the exquisite taste. "This truly is the life- fine wine and entertainment." He smirked when the blond stumbled on an upturned chunk of rock, and his smirk changed to an intrigued look when he saw the blond turn into leaves to avoid another beam. "Hmm, he must have eaten a Devil Fruit- a Logia as well. That would be troubling- if he didn't turn into leaves of all things." He moved the wine glass back up to his lips.

"Don't diss the leaves asshole!" The man's eyes widened and he turned around only to get a punch to the face, which sent him rocketing off the roof and down to the ground. Naruto's arm was extended out in a fist where the man had been, before the rest of his torso reformed. Where his legs should have been were a bunch of leaves swirling about- like when leaves got caught in the wind. He dispersed and sent his leaves down to the ground where they twirled together to reform his body. He reconvened a few metres away from the man, who was picking himself up from the ground. Naruto blinked when he saw cracks on the man's face, which soon smoothed over. "So, what are you, some kind of glass guy?" The man smirked and dusted his trousers down.

"Something like that." Naruto took a closer look at his opponent. The man had brown hair that hung down behind his ears to the back of his neck, with two bangs that came down to his jaw, as well as the fringe being cut into a jagged style. He wore a navy blue muscle shirt under a sleeveless, open purple jacket. With that he wore baggy grey trousers held up with a purple belt and black open toed shoes. The man's face was painted with three purple triangles, two coming from his cheeks and on pointing down from his forehead. He raised his hand, and several opaque disks appeared in the air around it. With a casual wave, the disks flew at Naruto at high speeds. "Renzu Pātī!" (Lens Party)

The disks were so fast that Naruto almost didn't have time to disperse, but he managed to do it at the last second. Unbothered by his missed attack, the man suddenly levitated into the air, going high up into the sky. Naruto reformed and glared up, and he noticed that the man was standing on a glass disk. "Tch, two can play at that game." He pointed his hands up into the air. "Rakuyō: Kamisori Danmaku!" (Defoliation: Razor Barrage) Hundreds of leaves flew from Naruto's hands, and Naruto's form slowly dissolved, leaving nothing but the leaves shooting towards the man. The leaves arced up into two streams before flying at the floating man, who merely deflected them with two disks. The leaves bounced off the shields- leaving deep scratches- before reforming into Naruto's torso. "So, what the heck's your power?" Naruto asked casually as you like.

The two of them faced off, high in the sky, looking as if it was perfectly natural for two men to be hanging in the air. The man- who's back was to the sun- smirked and held his hand flat out before him, and a disk slowly formed above it. "My power is that of the RenzuRenzu no Mi (Lens Lens Fruit) which allows me to create lenses out of thin air as well as complete manipulation of those lenses- almost like telekinesis you could say. As you can see this power has many uses, including my Sora Endan (Sky Podium) and Renzu Pātī, to name a few. It is what gave me the name of Renzu no Renga (Renga of the Lens)." The lens had grown bigger while he was talking, and was now the size of a basketball. The lens floated up and turned so that the flat side was facing Naruto, who watched it wearily. As it continued to float higher, Renga continued speaking. "Here's another of my little tricks that the RenzuRenzu no Mi allows me to do." Naruto's eyes widened as the disk caught the sunlight and he cried out as his retinas were assaulted by the light. "Mabayui Renzufurea!" (Resplendent Lens Flare)

"Gah!" Naruto covered his eyes, his vision full of spots. The sudden shock of the flare made him lose concentration, and his body turned back to normal. With nothing to keep him afloat, Naruto plummeted back to the ground. "AHHHHH!" Renga watched with a smirk as the teen fell, and aimed the lens at him once more.

"Now then, change the lens slightly aaaannnnnd… Shusoku Renzubimu." (Focused Lens Beam) The sunlight caught in the lens was magnified through it, creating a beam that fired down at the plummeting blond.

Naruto landed on the ground, rolling as he grasped his face, trying to recover his eyesight. Rubbing desperately at his eyes, he screamed in shock as an explosion occurred a few metres away from his location. Scrambling to his feet, he rubbed at his eyes some more, and finally he could open his eyes again. Flinching as the sunlight his damaged retinas again, he blinked a few times to try and clear the spots in his vision.

Renga scoffed in annoyance "Damn, I missed." Creating six more disks, he arranged them in a circle formation. "Normally I'd play around with you a lot longer." He called down, grabbing the blonde's attention. "But now I have a country to run, and I've wasted enough time on you as it is. Riborubā Renzubīmusu!" (Revolver Lens Beam) Naruto jumped to the left to dodge another beam, before throwing himself forward to dodge another. He dispersed to dodge a third beam, and he sent his leaves flying in multiple directions to avoid another two attacks. Renga grit his teeth in distaste. "Fucking Logia users." His eyes scurried about the ground in search for any leaves that may be floating around. His search continued for several minutes, not garnering any kind of result other than to make him progressively angrier. "You can't hide forever boy!" he roared down, knowing that Naruto could hear him, despite his current state. A further five minutes passed, and quite frankly Renga had had enough. His eyes narrowed, before sliding over to Green Field, a smirk slowly spreading as he considered it from his lofty position.

Naruto was struggling to keep up his state of constant defoliation active; the distance between the leaves that made up his body only made the strain worse. Another thing that was waning- along with his energy- was his patience. Naruto was well known among his friends and fellow islanders to not be a man of patience- he would much rather go in guns blazing then wait out a situation. Unfortunately, Renga's powers didn't give him much of a choice. If he dared to reform, Renga would undoubtedly hit him with another flare, before shooting him from above, and Naruto doubted he would be given a chance to recover this time.

"Listen up boy!" Renga called out, and Naruto 'looked' up at him. He blinked as he saw instead of their being six lenses above him as there were earlier, only one now remained. One lens was all that was left of the circle that had hovered above the man's head. Even someone like Naruto would take note of this- he may be stupid, sometimes- but even he knew how to count. "You have until the count of three, before I indiscriminately fire an attack down into the town!" Naruto's leaves, as separated as they were, flinched in shock at this news.

'He wouldn't…would he?'

"I can sense you don't believe me- why would you?" Renga continued, a malicious grin marring his face as his eyes concentrated on the town that he had claimed as his own. "After all, this village is my cash cow- or rather, was my cash cow. But I can see that my idiotic younger brother has already destroyed half of these fields, while my other idiot brother has crushed the crops in another. Frankly it will take months for the residents to get those fields back in working order, and even longer for anything to be reaped from them. Time I quite honestly don't have to waste. So really, boy, if you don't believe me now, there isn't much else I can say that would convince you…except- Shusoku Renzubimu!"

* * *

"I'm just saying I'm surprised is all." Sasuke said as he looked down at the sleeping Haruna. The woman was lying on the sofa of the villager who Sasuke had called out to earlier. The woman immediately invited them in- much to the displeasure of her husband. His tune changed, however, when he recognised Haruna on the brunette's back, and anxiously hurried them inside. Sakura rolled her eyes as she entered the room, a new set of not water clogged clothes borrowed from the lady of the house covering her still chilly body.

"Why, because she didn't fawn over you the minute she saw you?" she asked with a smirk. During her training- some of which consisted of her watching the other two fight it out and healing them afterwards- she learned that many of the local girls liked to watch Sasuke's clothes slowly get torn to bits. Once she too had enjoyed the view but the constant exposure to his torso, coupled with the knowledge that her crush was in fact a womanising git- as proved when training ended and he suavely spoke to the giggling girls- pretty much dashed her childish attraction to the black-haired teen. When her small ('Ok' Sakura grumbled internally 'hugely overblown') crush had disappeared, she realised he was as much as an idiot as Naruto could be. Her smirk grew when Sasuke rolled his eyes. Knowing she should capitalise on his good mood, she waved at his bloody torso. "Not surprising- you look like you've been mauled by a wild animal." Sasuke grunted.

"Close enough." He muttered, thinking back on the deceased Jiga- the term 'wild animal' suited that man rather well. He smirked, however, when he remembered how he beat him. "I was holding back." He said, almost petulantly. Sakura shook her head with a smile.

"I'm sure you were." She replied, unable to hide her amusement. "At least you stopped 'holding back' before the damage was too bad." Sasuke stiffened, and Sakura's face fell. "What?" she asked, her eyes narrowing slowly. Sasuke avoided eye contact, deciding to instead look at a painting of a horse on the wall. "Uchiha Sasuke." She said sternly, slowly approaching him "You tell me what it is you're hiding, or so help me I'll-"

BOOM

The two pirates fell over from the force of the blast. Looking at each other, they agreed to put the matter aside for now, and rushed to the door. They ran through the kitchen- where the homeowners were looking out a window with horror- they flung open the front door. They were shocked to see a plume of smoke rising up from the distance. Distant screams- twisted with agony and despair- resounded through Green Field, sending shivers down the spines of all who heard.

"What the fuck happened?" Sasuke asked, glaring about as if he could find the culprit that easily. A gasp came from behind him, and he was surprised to see the wife standing behind him.

"T-That's where Hikaru's house is." She whispered, falling into her husband's arms as she collapsed from the shock of it all. He looked at the young pirates with a grimace.

"Her brother; he was planning to blow up the mansion with TNT. Clearly those bastards found out." He picked up his wife and carried her inside. Sakura looked lost for a moment, before her face became stiff with determination.

"Sasuke, look after Haruna- I'm going to help any survivors." Not giving him a chance to respond, she took off down the street. He watched as she rounded a corner, before vanishing from his line of site. His eyes lingered for a second, and then turned to the direction of the mansion.

"Damn it, Naruto; what are you doing?" he murmured, before going back inside.

* * *

Naruto couldn't believe what he just saw. That madman had actually fired down at the village. He was so shocked that his leaves were slowly floating back together, before he completely reformed. He landed on his knees and stared down at the carnage. Up above him, Renga chuckled darkly.

"I wouldn't feel too bad, brat. After all, one of those guys was planning to blow me and my brother's sky high. I'm surprised I found them so quickly- you know this is almost like Raftel Roulette, only I was perfectly safe and it was only a matter of time for them." The Sora Endan he was standing on span around so he was facing the kneeling blonde. "Just like it was only a matter of time until I found you." A lens span into existence above him, and he pointed down at the blonde. "No roulette this time though- I plan on ending this in one shot." He sneered as Naruto made no attempt to move. 'Stupid brat wouldn't last a second in the Grand Line.' "Shusoku Renzubimu."

Naruto looked down at the rising smoke, guilt immediately filling him. 'It's my fault. Because I was too cowardly to face him, he targeted those innocent villagers.' His fists clenched the fabric of his trousers. 'That bastard. He's gonna pay.' He closed his eyes, and focused within himself.

Ever since Naruto ate his Devil Fruit, he had always felt strange when he was outside. He felt a building feeling, like something was filling him up inside. It would let up when he returned indoors, but the energy that had gathered within him stayed. When he conveyed this to Sarutobi, the old man had grown thoughtful, before asking Naruto if he felt like this at night. At the time, Naruto didn't think much about it and shrugged, wondering what the old man was talking about. With an annoying twinkle in his wrinkled eyes, Sarutobi told him to venture outside that night and see.

And strangely enough, he didn't get that feeling at night. Beneath the moon, he felt none of the budding energy that he felt during the day. It was almost a relief, not to feel the urge to _do_ things constantly just to alleviate the tension. When he relayed this back to his guardian, the man nodded thoughtfully. Sarutobi gave the boy his idea on the matter, before helping him find a way to harness that energy.

Pulling that energy from deep within, he made it flow through his body- through his very veins. Warmth spread over his entire being, before it rushed into his legs in order to push himself of the ground; seconds before a beam hit where he had been kneeling. The energy within him boosted his jump height immensely, and he was yards above Renga's current line of sight. While Renga laughed mockingly, Naruto transformed his lower body into leaves- which were surrounded by a golden, ethereal glow. He propelled himself at the floating man, his face set in a mask of concentration. Renga caught something from the corner of his eye- but was ultimately too late to notice Naruto's fist before it collided with his face. The lapse in concentration shattered the platform beneath him, but instead of falling he was kept afloat by the hand gripped to his shirt.

"W-What the fuck was that?" Renga gasped, staring up at Naruto with shock. "T-There's no way you could have avoided that and hit me so quickly! It would have taken much longer than that to reform!" Naruto smirked, a golden glow surrounding him. However, the aura was starting to flicker, and Naruto could feel the energy quickly begin to dwindle.

"You're not the only one who can take advantage of the sun." Naruto explained, getting a confused blink for his trouble. "You see, leaves get nutrients and energy from the sun through photosynthesis; and since I'm a Leaf Human I can use photosynthesis as a power up. I call it Sōrā Doraibu Mōdo." (Solar Drive Mode) Renga's eyes widened as they flickered to the golden leaves that made up the blonde's lower body. "On the down side, constantly absorbing sunlight makes me pretty damn thirsty- and I can't use solar energy well enough yet, so Sōrā Doraibu Mōdo doesn't last long." A grin spread across Naruto's face as he raised a glowing fist, and Renga's eyes started to tremble, along with the rest of him. Before Renga could even begin to speak, Naruto decked him in the middle of his smug face. Naruto kept up the onslaught for a further few hits, before he could feel his Sōrā Doraibu Mōdo starting to wear off. With a long build up, he brought his face hurtling towards Renga's bruised and bloodied face- only this time he let go of the man's shirt.

"GAH!" Renga cried as both the power of Naruto's punch- along with the bitch that is known as gravity- sent him careening towards the ground. Or at least, it would; if they weren't over the sea. Naruto didn't even wait to hear a splash, before he quickly lowered himself to the ground and collapsed on his hands and knees, panting heavily. As much as Sōrā Doraibu Mōdo gave him a great deal of power, he could only keep it up for around thirty seconds- and those thirty seconds were full of agony. It also had the effect of making his mouth feel like a desert. It was these problems that made Naruto prefer to stick to his normal leaf attacks. As he felt sleep approach him, he couldn't help but grin.

"Don't diss the leaves asshole!"

* * *

"That brat!" Renga hissed as he held his beaten face. Down at the bottom of the cliff, Renga sat on Sora Endan as he nursed his wounds; including a broken arm he had received from his collision with the glass platform. "That accursed, insufferable little shit!" He growled and spat blood into the ocean. "I'll be back for you, you brat; and when I am, you'll rue the day you interfered with Renzu no Renga's goals!" Renga grinned a dark, if not bruised grin as he ordered the Sora Endan to float away. As he plotted his revenge, he didn't notice the oncoming wave of water until it was too late. In the end, it seemed that fate deemed that Renga would die by way of the ocean.

* * *

Naruto groaned as he slowly awoke, light flaring in his vision. For a moment he thought he was still fighting Renga, and immediately burst into leaves. A yelp startled him further. "Gah! Damn it, Naruto! The hell do you think you're doing?" Naruto's head reformed and he grinned warily at a twitching Sakura.

"Sorry. Sakura-chan; I thought that bastard Renga hit me with another flare." He ignored her confused frown to examine where he was. The room he was in was extremely fancy, and he was lying in an actual four poster bed. His ships doctor was sitting in an elaborately decorated armchair next to the bed. Sakura shook her confusion off and looked him in the eyes.

"We're in the mansion." Naruto blinked and looked back at her.

"Why?"

"Haruna let us stay here." Naruto stared at her blankly.

"Who the hell's Haruna?" Sakura went to facepalm, before holding herself back.

"You'll probably remember her as Shun." Naruto just frowned, before his face twisted in horror.

"Oh god; don't tell me that Shun's an Okam- OW!" he held his head in pain, glaring up at Sakura with a tear in the corner of his eye. "What was that for?" This time Sakura didn't stop her hand meeting her face. She held it there for a while, before shaking her head.

"Somebody remind me why I follow this idiot?" she muttered under her breath, before removing her hand. "Remember when 'Shun' told us about the ex-leader's daughter, Haruna?" Naruto's face went blank again, before shaking his head.

"Nah, I didn't listen to him." Sakura fell of off her chair in a face fault, before jumping up with glare.

"WHADDA YA MEAN YOU WEREN'T LISTENING?!" she screamed in his face, her mouth stretching to insane lengths as she yelled. Naruto held his ears painfully, before cleaning them out with his pinkies. Once his hearing returned, he shrugged.

"I stopped listening once he told me that the island had been taken over. After that I decided I was gonna kick those guy's asses." Sakura stared at him dumfounded, before shaking her head, a small yet fond smile appearing on her face.

'Dumbass, doing something like that for such little reason.' It was then when she remembered why she followed him, why she accepted him as her captain; because unlike other pirates he didn't care about a reward for doing good deeds. He didn't need a good reason to do something right- at the first sign of corruption he'd jump in to help.

Their attention was drawn to the sound of a door opening. Haruna- now dressed in a fancy kimono, entered the room with a serene smile gracing her face. "I'm glad to see you're well, Naruto-san." Naruto stared at her- and Sakura was starting to wonder if his face was stuck on blank today.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked rudely,

"DUMBASS!" Sakura yelled, hitting him over the head again. "That's Haruna- the new leader of the Island of Vegetables!" The pinkete scolded the hunched over blonde, her brow twitching rapidly. Haruna smiled at their interaction.

"Don't worry, Sakura-san, its fine." She walked over to the bed and sat on the edge of it, and Naruto looked up at the sudden increase of weight on the mattress. He narrowed his eyes and moved his face close to hers. As he scrutinised her appearance, he didn't notice the slight shade of pink that dashed the woman's cheeks. Suddenly, he leapt back against the headrest, a freaked out look on his face.

"Holy crap! Shun really is an Okama!" Sakura growled and smacked the blonde around the head again. "Gah! Damn it, Sakura-chan! Just you wait until I master my reflexes!" Haruna huffed, before giggling- the noise grabbing the attention of the glaring Pirates. Her giggle turned into full blown laughter, and she was doubling over from the force of her mirth. The two were unsure what to do, so they just waited for her to finish.

"I-I'm sorry." She chuckled, holding her ribs with one arm. "It-It's just-pfft- I haven't had much reason to laugh these days." She wiped a tear from the corner of her eye, and she looked at the two with sparkling eyes. Naruto and Sakura blinked at each other, before smiling at Haruna. The older woman stood up from the bed, and bowed to the two now wide eyed pirates'. "Thank you- and Sasuke-san of course- for helping us and our island become free of those horrible pirates. It is a debt we could never repay."

"Well, a new ship couldn't hurt." Haruna stood back up and turned to see Sasuke leaning in the doorway, a smirk adorning his features. "After all, ours was kind of wrecked."

"WHAT?!" Naruto and Sakura yelled, staring at the Uchiha with shock. Sasuke shrugged.

"Yeah, Jiga broke the boat." He said uncaringly. Naruto slumped over in defeat.

"Aw maan! That was a gift from the old man!" He whined quietly. Haruna looked down sadly.

"I'm sorry, I can't give you a ship- we need every ship we have to get our economy back in order." The room's previously upbeat atmosphere dropped faster than Renga off the cliff. Suddenly, Haruna looked up, grabbing the others attention. "Oh! I just remembered!" she turned to Naruto excitedly. "I can't give you a ship, but I _can_ allow you to ride one!" Naruto sat up.

"What good will that do?" he asked, and Haruna smiled wider.

"There should be a ship heading out to Restaurant Island today- they're one of our biggest customers in the whole North Blue! There's bound to be a ship there you could get!"

"You mean it!" Naruto grinned, and Haruna nodded happily.

"But of course- it's the least I could do for the saviours of our island!"

"And how will we buy a ship once we arrive on Restaurant Island?" Sasuke asked with a raised brow. Sakura smirked.

"Well, you could always do as you do best and be a man whore. That should pay for a ship quickly enough." Naruto burst into laughter as Sasuke glared daggers at the doctor. Haruna giggled again, before turning to Sasuke.

"Don't worry, Sasuke-san, money shouldn't be a problem. After all, the bodies of Ruiga and Jiga should be more than enough to pay for a ship! The two of them are worth 9,000,000 Beli, which I'm sure is enough for a small ship." Sakura frowned.

"How are we going to cash in the bounties? First of all, we're pirates- and secondly I don't think the ship to Restaurant Island will appreciate carrying two corpses aboard a ship full of fruit and vegetables." Haruna waved her hand dismissively.

"Don't worry about it- the money that the Pirate Brothers collected is more than enough to cover their bounties before I get someone to cash them in." Naruto and Sakura went to protest, but Haruna held up the hand haltingly. "No, that money belongs to the people, and I'm sure they won't mind me giving it to you; after all, I think it's only right that the bodies of their tormentors is what gives them their money back. It's a lot more meaningful then just giving what they took back." That effectively stopped any protests from the two.

"Thank you, Haruna- it's very nice of you." Sakura thanked. Haruna just shook her head.

"I told you- it's the least I could do."

"Lady Haruna!" The four span around to see a breathless man standing in the door way. His hair was ragged, and his chest was moving like a piston. "Lady Haruna, the Marines are here!" Haruna took a step backwards in shock, and the pirates eyes widened.

"Whatever for?" She cried, holding a hand to her chest in horror. The man grimaced through his exhaustion.

"One of the dock workers managed to slip a distress signal on a radio a few days ago- and now they've arrived on the island with a Captain!" Haruna span around to face the three pirates.

"Damn, I'm so sorry." She apologised, and Naruto just grinned.

"Don't worry about it; it's not like it wasn't a good idea at the time." Sakura nodded.

"Yes, that worker should get a pay rise." Sasuke scoffed.

"Yes, well as clever as the guy was, this puts us in a bit of a bind. A Captain is in a completely different league than a bunch of losers like the Pirate Brothers." Haruna closed her eyes in thought, before snapping them back open and pointing to the man in the doorway.

"Utsnonomiya, go to the treasury and get out 9,000,000 Beli. On the way tell Henrick to arrange that boat to leave in the next ten minutes!" Utsnonomiya nodded and ran back down the hall way. Haruna turned back with a determined look. "I will go greet the Marines, while you three sneak to the docks."

"Yeah, because it'll be that easy." Sasuke scoffed, before flinching at the look he got from Sakura.

"It will, actually. Out of the three of us, I look the least like a pirate. I should be able to walk down to the docks without a problem."

"And what about us?" Naruto questioned. Sakura turned to the blonde with a smirk.

"Tell me- what's the biggest load you've ever carried?"

* * *

"Captain Might! Please stop posing- you're scaring the children." A young man with long, dark brown hair said monotonously. He wore a Marine uniform- with a coat with epaulettes that were red and blue, with white double-fold cuffs, signifying his rank as Commander. The man he was talking too garnered very odd looks everywhere he went. The man wore a neon green jumpsuit, with bright orange legwarmers under a coat that had yellow epaulettes, and white cuffs with two thin blue stripes. The man's head was perhaps even stranger, with high cheek-bones, very, very thick eyebrows and black hair cut in a bowl style. He also had a large and rather cheesy grin on his face as he posed in the middle of the street. True to the young man's statement, children were hiding behind their mothers in fear of the strange man. The Captain laughed loudly.

"Don't be silly! They are simply amazed by the shining example of _youth _that they see before them!" he said in a deep, but goofy voice. The young man's brow twitched in annoyance.

"In case you've forgotten, we're here to deal with some pirate scum who have taken over this island." He said blandly. Might just laughed again.

"Good point; you always have your eyes on the prize- an admirable quality, Neji!" The Captain held up his hand and gave Neji a thumbs up, and his teeth gleamed in the sun. Neji had to focus hard not to vomit- that wouldn't look good in front of his subordinates. "But don't worry, Neji! Look about, clearly we have no need to hurry!" he span on the spot with his hands in the air, before pointing to some nearby people, who blanched at the attention from the strange Marine pointing at him. "Look at these people! Are those the looks of someone under oppression? No, they are the looks of someone who has been freed!"

'Right now they look like someone who's cursing fate that they've had to meet you.' The young man deadpanned in his head, before taking a look around. 'Come to think of it, he's right. Nobody here looks like they are oppressed. Was it a false alarm, or has fate already decreed this problem dealt with.' "Clearly, fate has brought us here to discover some new players in the North Blue." Neji said blandly, his eyes narrowing as he saw hostility enter the onlookers eyes. Looking over at the Captain, Neji knew that despite the man's goofiness, that he wasn't a Captain for nothing. Might Gai may be a fool, but he wasn't an idiot. The man's charcoal eyes had caught the change in attitude as easily as he had.

"Yosh, then let us look for these youthful people and say hello!" Gai started walking again, relieving his subordinates. As the group of Marines walked through the streets, they couldn't help but notice more and more looks of scrutiny.

'One might think' Neji mused 'that an island of people oppressed by pirates would be happier to see Marines- even if the issue was over.' As they walked, Neji's sharp eyes caught a flash of pink. Out of the corner of his vision, he saw a pink haired woman- a year younger than him- walking down to the docks. Unlike the other islanders, she didn't look hostile; instead she looked nervous. Neji's eyes narrowed, storing the information away temporarily.

Eventually, they neared the edge of the village, and a beautiful woman was making her way over to them. The Marine group stopped as she neared them with a smile on her face. "Hello, Captain, I was just informed of your arrival. My name is Haruna- the leader of the island. I'm happy that you got our message." Gai grinned, his teeth almost blinding the woman.

"Greetings, Haruna-sama. I'm glad we were able to get your message. After all, the Island of Vegetables is a very important part of the North Blue." Haruna smiled and held out her right hand to delicately shake the Captain's hand. "So, where are the criminals known as the Pirate Brothers?" Haruna's smile grew slightly.

"Their bodies are being stored in a freezer in the village- I thought it prudent to preserve the corpses." The Marines were shocked.

"Are you telling me that the Pirate Brothers Renga, Jiga and Ruiga are all dead?" Neji asked, slightly incredulously. "If you were able to take care of them, then why did you feel the need to send the Marines a S.O.S.?" Haruna's smile strained slightly, and looked hesitant to speak.

"They were taken care of by another Pirate Crew who wished to take the island for themselves. Luckily, they fled when they caught wind of your arrival." Neji narrowed his eyes on the woman, noticing how her eyes moved to the upper right, as well as the fact that her eyebrows moved a millimetre closer together.

"Is that so?" Neji said coolly. "How fortunate indeed."

"Could you perhaps tell us which way those scoundrels fled?" Gai asked seriously, any sign of goofiness vanishing. Haruna gulped slightly, and her eyes for a very brief second flickered upwards. Neji's immediately followed her line of sight, and he squinted as he saw something in the distance.

* * *

(Up in the sky)

"Damn it, can't you go any faster?" Sasuke snapped to the blonde whose neck he was currently gripping with his arms. Sasuke looked down, not at all comfortable with the sight of Naruto's legs- or lack thereof. Naruto grunted, glaring at Sasuke from the corner of his eye.

"Shut it, Sas-gay, I'd like to see you fly fast while carrying your fat ass!" Sasuke growled back, but held back from saying anything. Looking back down, he frowned as he saw a bunch of Marines talking to Haruna. When one of the Marines looked up, Sasuke swore that he made eye contact with the man. The Marines eyes narrowed, before pointing up at them. Sasuke's own widened, and he shook the blonde. "Hurry up damn it! They've seen us!" The grunt Marines aimed their rifles up at them and fired.

"Shit!" Naruto swerved to avoid the bullets, almost throwing Sasuke off his back.

"Watch it moron!"

"Shut it asshole!"

* * *

(Back on the ground)

"Reload and fire again!" Neji ordered firmly. He turned back to Haruna, who looked nervous. "I take it those are the pirates?" Haruna, put her hand over her mouth, before grabbing Neji's arm.

"I-I'm sorry, Commander! Th-They threatened to hurt me if I gave them away!" Neji narrowed his eyes on her, before he heard the thud of a coat. Alarmed, he turned to see a deadly serious Gai looking up.

"How unyouthful! Those cretins will pay for threating an innocent woman!" Without another word, Gai vanished in a blur of speed, and Neji's eyes widened.

"Damn it- if he goes out of control, there won't be an island to save!" Neji took of down into the village. "With me men!" the Marine grunts followed their Commander. Once they were gone, Haruna fell to her knees, tears pooling in her eyes.

"Please forgive me, Naruto-kun." She sobbed lightly.

* * *

(Back in the sky)

"Damn it you idiot, go faster!"

""I'm trying you bastard! Hey, is that Sakura-chan?"

"Yes it i- WAIT WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

* * *

(Back on the ground)

"Thank you for the help." Sakura smiled to the captain of the vessel they would be boarding. The man just tipped his hat and went back on board. Sakura sighed and looked into the sky for a glimpse of her crew mates. She smiled as she caught sight of the approaching blonde, but her smile dropped as she saw a white blur falling down towards her.

"daaaaaaaaAAAAAMN IT NAAARUTO!" Sakura's eyes widened as Sasuke crashed into her. The two fell backwards into the boat in a tangle of limbs. "Get off me! I'm going to kill that bastard!"

"Get in line!" Sakura spat through the pain in her ribs as she shoved Sasuke off of her.

* * *

(Back in the sky)

"Heh, that shut him up." Naruto grinned, before cracking his neck. "Right, now too join them."

"You won't be joining anyone!" Naruto's eyes widened as a fist smashed through his head. Fortunately, he was able to turn into leaves in time to avoid any damage. He quickly dispersed himself and flew in multiple directions, leaving an irritated Might Gai to fall back to earth.

Naruto reformed on the boat, and ran inside. "Quick, let's get out of here!" The captain jumped into action and pulled on a cable. A loud whistle came from the boat, and many more answered it. At the same time, a dozen boats all pulled out from Green Field harbour, all heading in multiple directions.

"You're lucky we had time to arrange multiple boats boy." The captain grunted around his pipe. Naruto was about to reply, before he felt an aura of death from behind him. Turning, almost mechanically, he came face to face with two very pissed of crew members.

"YOU IDIOT!"

"DUMBASS!"

"ARGH!"

* * *

(Back on the island)

Neji cursed as at least ten boats left the island at the same time, making it impossible to tell which one contained the pirates. "Commander, what shall we do?" He turned to the soldier who asked the question.

"There's nothing we can do. We lost them."

"Did you get a good look at them, Neji?" Gai asked from behind him, startling the rest of the grunts. Neji nodded.

"Yes; at least two of them." Gai nodded in return.

"With the one I hit that makes three." He turned to a grunt. "Fetch us a sketch artist!" the woman yelped and ran back to the ship. When she had gone, Gai looked back at Neji. "Come on, Neji. I think we need to have a chat with Haruna-sama." Neji nodded his agreement, and followed the Captain back towards the direction of the mansion.

Chapter End

**Well, that was intense- kinda. I know the Renga fight kinda sucked, but I didn't give myself much to work with. **

**So, more Naruto characters- yay! This isn't the last we've seen of Captain Gai or Commander Neji, that's for sure.**

**If you have any questions, as always feel free to ask.**

**Next chapter we meet some more Naruto characters, as well as some possible crew members.**

**Ja ne~**

Devil Fruit Corner

Today we'll talk about two Devil Fruits; the SatetsuSatetsu no Mi and the RenzuRenzu no Mi.

The SatetsuSatetsu no Mi allows the user to produce iron filings- or 'Iron Sand'. The user can control those filings to attack, defend or both at the same time. Standard weaknesses apply, as well as an aversion to lightning. Known users; Jiga.

The RenzuRenzu no Mi allows the user to create glass lenses out of thin air. These can be used a platform, as temporary armour, or even to focus the sun's rays into a beam. Standard weaknesses apply, as well as the fact that the user can only create up to seven lenses at one time. Also, when a Shusoku Renzubimu has been fired through a lens- or anything similar- the lens will shatter. Known users; Renga.


End file.
